Hardly Strangers
by MsJademay
Summary: With my luck, I thought someone like you wasn't real. That someone like you didn't exist, but you do and you seem...oddly familiar. Better summary inside.
1. Accomplishing Nothing

Update #One:

Hia, everyone! I really hope that you enjoy my story. Remember it is always great to hear some feedback, and I am always willing to accept any kind of criticism (just as long as it isn't rude). I would just like to inform all of you now that I's am going to try and update as much as possible, and I a, truly sorry if it takes me over a week sometimes, but I will never forget about you. If you are wondering I am planning on this to be a rather medium to long length (40-80 ,000 words) story, so it might take a while to complete! I am not sure if the title of this story has already been taken by another PPG fan or not, and if it is, I'm sorry because it seems like a pretty common title...

Well firstly I would like to introduce you to the main character Bubbles. If you would like a full summary then please do keep reading this, but if not then just skip down and I promise that you'll be able to just get into the book :)

Bubbles is a 15 year old unlucky girl, freshly starting 10th grade, alone, while her older sisters are a grade above her and she never gets to see them in the halls. Being in a new town can be scary, especially since no one knows the powers that you have to hide from them, under your father's command. However, regarding the faults, she has found something that might be worth all of this trouble and pain. A young boy that sits behind her in history has an engaging smile, with perfect, baby, blue eyes, perfect, blonde, flowing hair, and perfect, chiseled, facial features that make him irresistible. With all of this perfection, it is hard to see that he might just be _too perfect_.

Rated T for: Language, drug content, violence, and some brief sexuality.

**Accomplishing Nothing**

Chapter One

Glancing around the room, quickly before I entered, my nose peeked from behind the corner of the cream colored walls. Scanning over the area of the kitchen, after I had determined that no one else was around, my feet were light across the floor. I combined the glossy tiles with the cotton fabric of my white socks to help me slide soundlessly to a certain destination that I had set my goal on, from the beginning. Sweeping to it, my heart pounded as I was starting to get closer and closer, but suddenly found that I was losing my balance!

Just because of my speed, I lost control, and while afraid of falling I was more afraid of someone else hearing me falling. Scattering, my legs wobbled and felt very numb, unable to support my weight any longer! _Typical_, I thought. With loss of balance, it became apparent that my first failure of the day was intact. _Failure: number one._ I tried to use my arms for added balance, but they were no help at any rate. Finally coming to a stop, I kept myself from tripping only by crashing against the counters. "Bwh!" I coughed.

With my eyes tightly shut, I slowly began to open them wider. Suddenly I had a sign of relief, regarding the fact that nothing had been knocked over, or even broken in this blundering accident. Taking a deep breath in, I puffed it out, and smiled to lighten the appearance of my face. Dimples were shown, highlighting the dusty rose accent in my cheeks as I was then proud to say that I had made an accomplishment within the first ten minutes of my beginning day._ Job well done, Bubbles! But it isn't over yet…_I reminded myself.

Laughing wildly – I, out of nowhere, locked my hands around the knob of the pantry and pulled out the shiny wrapped aluminum plate that had been stored away for tonight. My stare became intense. Dropping it on the surface of the sleek granite, I began to unwrap, with careful precision. Watching myself intently as I removed the cover; each piece had to be detached from the perfect angle, perfect degree, and perfect monition for the silent result that I wished for, nothing could go wrong! Scarping my nails under the edges, I lifted it up in a fast snatch. _Accomplishment: number two! _Crumbling the aluminum, I was then only to be studded by my mistake. _Failure: …number two_. Gaping at the garbage can, I soon realized its' distance, and sighed.

Crumbling the material more than it possibly was before, just for the extra drama, I arched my eyebrows and slightly swiveled my tongue to the outside of my right lip. Lifting the formed sphere of aluminum above my head, I aimed it to land directly into the trash. Allowing it to glide off the tips of my fingers, I waited as the object was nearing the end target! _Come on, just a little farther!_ Dropping at an increasing rate, the ball bounced off the side of the circling rim. _No'oo! _But it barely made it into the can. _Yes'ss! _Jumping up, I toe touched in the air and cheered. _Accomplishment number three is in the bag! _However, realizing how loud I was, I abruptly became inclined with the ground and had pain at the bone of my shattered hip.

_Of course. Utter and total failure: …number three. Typical._

Ignoring the agony, I regain equilibrium, and checked once more to be sure that I was still alone. The same sign of relief was restored, and I turned back around to the plate that had been waiting for me to return.

Since it was already uncovered, and delicious at that, I was able to stare at the brownies that were displayed. Little pieces of eatable heaven, right there. Waiting for me. Setting off an aroma, their sight made my mouth just water! A flaky thin layer on the outside, and a moist rich layer underneath. Purely made of fudge in the middle, it was thick and managed to keep warm. Squealing, I giggled and reached out to grab one to eat it, with the purpose of filling the emptiness I had experienced last night. I had been dreaming of this treat, while my stomach growled. About to gobble it whole and give me the thrill of the taste, I dropped the desert; shocked to hear the voice of my oldest sister.

"What are you doing?"

Spinning to her direction, I hid the brownies behind my back, shoving the dropped brownie into the crevasse between counter spaces. _Oops. This can't be good! _ Glancing over to them, I scooted to the left so that they were completely hidden from her. Afterward, I could the give my full attention, without seeming weird. Though, I did double check, and grinned exceedingly. "Uhh, who? Me? Ohh, okay, you mean me then? Well… I was just - you know - just… uhh, kinda… um-"

"What are you hiding back there?" Blossom asked, striding to take a look for herself, once she discovered my blabbering lies, as I continued to try and make up something, or come up with some excuse. Covering my mouth, she pushed me over to the side, huffing, "Move." Plummeting over, she disregarded my tumble, and analyzed the sweets that I, really, really didn't want her to find. Holding them, she slanted the plate for me to see. "Really? Nothing? Then what do you call this?" she questioned.

Thinking modestly, I sparked, "Want one?"

Sulk, she then grumbled and relocated the foods back into the cabinet, and when they were inside, she slammed it shut! Using another second, to reach into the cabinet beside me, I was curious as I saw that she was pulling something else. Plunging a fresh banana down in front of me, Blossom mumbled, "Here. If you are so hungry, then eat this." Beginning to stroll back into the living room, I frowned at the offering that she had made me, and groaned as I couldn't help but notice the doors to the pantry, envisioning what was sitting only a few feet from where I was standing! My mouth kept watering.

Desperate, and sad, I cried, "Blossy! Can't I just have a tiny bite? You wouldn't tell dad, would you?" Sniveling, at the sound of this, she stopped in her tracks and decided to face me once more, with a stern and quite a mean, pealing glare.

"No and yes. If you even dare try to eat the smallest bite of one of those brownies then I will tell dad, and I won't let it pass. You aren't even supposed to be in here. It is five in the morning, go back to bed. You'll need the extra rest for the first day of school tomorrow, no further questions asked - I mean it Bubbles," she hissed, switching the light off, leaving me completely alone in the dark. I listened as she marched back up the stairs, and slammed the door to her room with disappointment. At this, I was more than aware that if I attempted to defy her commands that my conscience would ware me down until I was confined in my soul, effecting me to tell her, so I followed along each footstep and cuddled under the warm blankets waiting for morning to come.

_Accomplishments, equal… zero. Failures...equal…four._

Cringing, a cool, cool breeze floated through the air, and under the silk sheets, crawling up my spine. Tugging on them, I drew the tucked ends from beneath the mattress and pressed my knees to my chest, after dragging the sheets up more. Nevertheless, there was still an ample amount of an aggregating wind I could feel, that seemed to cause me to shiver! Huddling closer with the bottom half of myself, hoping that it would provide more warmth, I draped my arms over my legs, and then squeezed them together with force.

Drifting back into nappy land, I was woken by the clashing of shutters outside my window. Pouncing forward, I darted my head to this direction, but flopped back down. Burying myself in the pillow, I screamed from my burning eyes. The bright rays of the sun hurt them badly, with the impulsive alarm it set off in my mind. Blocked from more important matters, which was when my teeth started to chatter from the dropping temperature, I sprung from the bed and accepted my defeat, recognizing that I wasn't going to be given the right to sleep anymore, on the subject of this exasperating deed!

Trying to keep from freezing, I stroked my shoulder, and rubbed lower till I was intensely scrubbing my palms together. Bringing myself outside, I closed the shutters, and jammed the window shut. Hurriedly, my baby blue robe was over my shivering body, so I could then dance my way next to the shower, trying to circulate heat. Turning only the hot on, I undressed, and stepped in once I was exposed and nude. Managing to get in hastily without slipping, I embraced the water slithering on to my ice like skin. Warming me, till I was confortable again, I was renewed with this heating shower that was needed, before I became a popsicle, frantic, mess.

The steam felt nice, as it cleansed the dirt off of me, to prevent any embarrassing odors. I let all of my stress out, and hammered into the ground, I was satisfyingly content with this, and everything else that was happening. In all delight it was engaging for another minute, but shortly became too hot for me to stand! Scorching, I made the first escape by trying to turn the cold on, but I was simply not given this option since the steam was becoming a dense fog, too cloudy for me to perceive anything. Yelping, I leaped out, and grabbed the towel that was placed next to the sink.

"God, god, god!" I screeched, and whimpered at what I had gone through, the I could still feel on my burning skin. "Owwie!" The concentration was immediately switched to the reflection in the mirror. "What? Seriously?" I was completely red faced! Along with the rest of me! Touching it with a quick tap, I flinched. "God, god, god, god, god! It burns!"

From below, my father called, "Is everything alright up there, sweetie? Do you need me for something?" he wished for an answer, though, his concern grew when I didn't reply.

Grunting, I calmed the emotions that were spinning throughout my mind. It was uncontrollable! Promptly, I then replied to him with a humble reaction, "No thanks, dad, I'm just fine." I needed a cover. I needed to think of something at least. Taking more time to recover, hoping that the redness would surly fade, I went to observe my horrendous self, yet again, and made out, that it wasn't…fading. "Ahh!" At anything, it looked worse! If someone saw this than they would think that I was in some kind of accident, and The Professor would be vexed to the max, and try to drag me to the doctor. Which, of course, was not necessary - considering that it didn't hurt that much… anymore…at least. I had to come up with some idea so that he wouldn't have to see me like this. Contemplating my choices, I beamed when I sparked an idea!

Drumming her pencil to the page, Blossom went over the answers of the work she had freely done in her newly bought textbook, and was being sure that she had them all correct. Biting the end of this pencil, she growled at the incorrect letter she had written down. Erasing the error, she wiped the shavings from the paper, and continued to keep rhythm with the song that she was quietly singing the lyrics to. Reaching the final problem, she found that her solution was correct and slammed it shut. Shoving the book into her red leather bag, she leaned back to the cushion of the couch, and yawned.

Scowling at Buttercup for the annoying loud noise that was coming from the game she was battling on her cell phone, Blossom coughed, trying to get her interest away from this. Only so she would notice her glower, nevertheless. However, she did ignore it, and continued to move on to the next level, prior to jolting her fist up with victory, only maddening our sister to a new _level_. Despite that she was concentrating on this, and nothing else in the entire world, it was rapidly changed and was insisted on scowling at me instead. Why? I look downright, sincerely, normal! As I came down, she saw me before the other two, and was shocked. Getting up brusquely, Blossom gazed at me with an odd gaze.

Clothed in over washed jeans, black rain boots, gloves, a blue padded coat, and ski mask, I waddled to rack by the entrance, and got my backpack for school. Swerving it over my shoulders, I inched my puffed arms through the opening of the strips, and challenged myself to extent it far enough to reach the other side. Struggling, sweat was created, but absorbed by the fabric of the mask, then setting off an awful stench! _So much more the boiling shower!_ While I had gotten my pack on, I soon found out that it had not been zipped yet, after I had taken my first step forward.

Snarling, I strived to bend down, but discovered that it was impossible to do without falling! Backing up, I rested my weight to the wall, and held on to the handle of the door. Constantly watching my grip, since I was unable to feel anything from thickness of the gloves, I was never sure if I was still holding on! Easing closer to the carpet, I was thankful, but saw that I still had to rely on my grasp to have a good enough balance to stay stable. Or any balance, whatsoever! _Aww, so, so close. _Wiggling over, I honestly tried to take hold of my binder, and maneuvered my hand around the area until I felt it. But I had to do so, while looking in the opposite direction…that is, unless I wished to tumble over. Luckily I hadn't lost it yet, but when attempting to pick it up, I failed dreadfully! My fingers were too broad to withstand anything at clench, so it fell out. _Boo! _I cried.

At this, I tripped. My hip was once more sore from the landing position that I was granted. Startled by the blaring pitch of my dad, I turned to him. "Bubbles? Is that you?" he inquired, and gasped when I nodded. "Bubbles! Why… why… do you look like a giant marshmallow? Oh god, Bubbles, please tell me that this isn't _the new trend_ at school - what did I tell you about following trends? Let's recap; you are a strong growing woman, and you are better than to follow a trendy trend, so sit up straight, wash behind your ears, and always remember to have your daily serving of vegetables."

Blossom dazed into a hysterical chortle. "Oh please, dad, this? A trend? Ha! Yeah right! This is just Bubbles' way of trying to get extra attention. The logic of the human's brain is only so complex, I would imagine that she's just terrified of the concept in being left out, and blending in too much with the other students! So she went to this resort as a way to gain popularity, and was seeking only to change her conscientious, and prospect of the world…isn't that right, Bubbles?" she crossed her arms, and was gleaming at her own estimation over the matter, labeling it as she thought it was told.

With my chin to the floor, I objected, "No… I just watched the weather last night, and saw that there was a cold front coming in. …That is all," I came up with the most reasonable response that I could, with no intention in making her upset. She sneered at me, and slouched back down in the couch.

"Well I don't think that you are going to have to worry about that, there is no cold front coming in today, not at least until tonight… so why don't you go back and change into some… more… normal clothing?" my father suggested.

_Why? I look downright, sincerely, normal!_

Springing to my feet, I protested, "No thanks! This will be okay with me! I mean, besides, what if the cold front comes in early? Ha, Ha! Better safe than sorry, that is what you taught me!" I blew a hair from my face that had gotten through the hole of where my eye was supposed to be. When it didn't move, I tried to push it back under the cap, but couldn't. Scrambling it anywhere that I really could, the mask was also moved from its' proper placed. It was irritating, and looked stupid… _ohh…_ Acknowledging this, I waved at them, "Bye, bye!" and rushed out to the sidewalk of the streets. Stopped by the crossing of roads, I sighed at the street sign above me. Grayal Avenue. _Well, this is as good as it gets. There's no place like – home._

* * *

**Well**, what did you think? I promise that I will update in the next few days, that is... if I can't find time tomorrow!

Haha, well I really hope that you enjoyed. Send in your thoughts, and maybe some ideas - I mean, I know that it is still the beginning of the book.. But you can never be given 'tooo' many great ideas you know! ;))

Okay, good bye bye's for now everyone

-kisses-


	2. Publicly Humiliated

Update #two

Hia everyone. Okay, so I am back with another chapter for all of you, just like I promised! Remember, I always love to hear your feedback, and ideas, it is just one of the simple pleasures that I get when I find that someone new has written a comment, so keep 'em coming boys and girls. Just like I have said before, I truly hope that you enjoy, since put as much effort into this as I could so that you would be happy with it! I love each and every one of you, so not even for a second, don't think that I don't. My readers are honestly one of the greatest parts of my life, and just make my day!

I know, I know, I am dragging this on much too long again

But I just can't help myself, you are all so much fun to talk to, it is almost unbearable!

Well, like I already told you way too many times, review, review, review, so I will have something to look forward to every time I get on fanfiction. You boys and girls never fail to make my day, so I just hope that I can do the exact same thing for you. Okay, now on with the story.

**Publicly Humiliated**

Chapter Two

Sketching my pencil over the clean piece of paper, I used light strokes to outline the shape of a defined square. Filling in the details with a good and heavy amount of shading, I contoured all of the pretty, sultry shadowed areas by using more pressure onto the notebook. Tracing the led in a circular motion, my intended picture was starting to look much more distinguishable. _Sort of…_I frowned. Lastly, I finished the final product of the three rounded windows, located at the very top of the quint house. Enhancing the sight, I took on a blank expression, fading from consciousness, and quickly was recreated in those far, fading memories.

"Ms. Utonium, would you like to share your art with the other students? Or continue to day dream in my classroom?" my science teacher, Mrs. Hawkins, lectured me, giving her first lesson on the tools that we were going to be using to study for the rest of the year. Clothed in a purple knee length dress, her hair was rather long, but mostly natty, and gross looking. It wasn't comb, and I'd imagine, it wasn't washed either! She was in her later fifties, with an evident arched back, and untamed eyebrows, with poky little hairs, everywhere, that needed to be plucked. With a wooden paddled behind her desk, it was at easy access if someone was to disobey the rules she had strictly written. They were posted above the chalkboard so there would be no excuses. You had to have seen it at some point, so therefore, with all said and done…we feared her.

Glancing up, I rested my elbow to the surface of the desk, and secured my chin with my hand. "No thank you, I don't believe that would be very necessary, ma'am," I confessed, but when my arm slid, it knocked into the things on my table, causing everything to tumble off! _How humiliating! Every boy in the whole class is staring at me?_ The pens, and other things were scattered, some racing under the bookshelf, and other desks. Flinching with pure embarrassment, they teased about my blunder! _Now every boy in the class is laughing at me! How humiliating!_ I yelled at myself. After being asked to collect my things, I reached out, and packed them neatly in the basket, underneath my chair for storage.

Grunting, she accepted this, acting touchy about my mistake, _if I am not already put in enough shame, as is,_ but she did get over it and went on to give us the alignments, and instructions on how she pressed for our behavior to be. Just as it was posted above.

_-Ask permission before getting out of your seat. Standard, I already know this! _I read them in my head.

_-All students are required to be in the classroom, at their desk, prepared for learning __before __the bell rings. Passes will only be given in case of an emergency. Understandable._

_-Leave all cosmetic supplies, including: Brushes, sprays, fragrant lotions, etcetera, inside your locker…simple enough._

_-Pencils are required to be sharpened__ before__ class begins. Sure, sure. Not a problem._

_-Illegible or 'messy' papers will not be accepted; including struggling of the teacher's reading, to indicate what it says or states. I do not write 'messy', so, no worries._

_-Anyone caught cheating will be given an automatic 'zero'. Err, I don't cheat. Fair is fair, no worries!_

_-Have all necessary materials prepared __before__ the bells rings. No student will be allowed out of class to retrieve these materials. Harsh…but…mm-k._

_-Any student caught working on an assignment outside of the classroom present in, will have their homework confiscated from them? Harsh!_

_-Certain assigned novels are to be brought in each day, and if absent to this, it could result in a loss of earned points for his or her day? What? Now that is not fair!_

_-Gum is not allowed, no exceptions. So much for a free world?_

Cramming the last of my things in their most suitable arrangement, I was free to bury myself in a grave, and remain unnoticed. Charming! Continuing on with fewer distractions, and anything that could fall with a loud 'smash', that was in front of me, was gone, so I was certain of blending in. …Oppose of what my sister had said… right? I was now obliged to keep from humoring myself to any further point, meaning that hopefully nothing else, could, or would go wrong. Note:hopefully.

Snarling at the shown rules, it was apparent, that as papers were being passed back to us, that she had taken the time in writing this list down to keep inside our folders. Taking one sheet, I gave it to the person sitting behind me, and they did the same, so on and so on. Scanning over everything that was printed, I pulled out my binder and slipped it through the plastic, outside pocket, as she had requested, so that we had no other choice but to read it and be reminded each time we were persisted in taking notes! This was a requirement to maintain a well-deserved report card, so it was almost forced! Deciding that it would be best to keep the binder available to me, I left it open, since I noticed her reaching for another pile of handouts that seemed to have a few different stacks within itself!

With boredom from her slow and unenthusiastic voice, I pricked the edge of my binder, and patiently waited for the cafeteria's menu to be given to me, even though I normally packed my own lunch. Checking each day, I used my blue highlighter to mark the ones that I found to have the best choices of dishes that I was sure I would enjoy! Wednesday they were going to be making a veggie sandwich, with an option of fries or chips, and either milk or water to drink. Satisfied by this choice, I thought that it would be best to make a cute blue dot beside it, so I would remember that I didn't need to pack my own. Scrolling through more until I reached the end of the month, I could then put it away, along with the other things that had gathered over this phase, of boring time.

All of the papers could be stored for safe keepings, and I would review each of them tomorrow when I returned, probably only to get more. There was a loud knock at the door, and Mrs. Hawkins went to answer it, welcoming the teacher from the other hall. She must have been organized enough to have a small chat. Warning us that her arrival would be back shortly, and to practice memorizing her rules, she stepped outside leaving us unintended for the next few minutes. At the beginning of her departure things were still quiet throughout. Listening to the ticking of the clock, it was annoying me with the countless times it rung in my head. The echo was getting louder, the quieter it became. However there was a sharp laugh that came from the boy that was two seats from the left of me.

_He isn't laughing at me…is he? Is there something in my teeth? _I pricked my nail in my mouth, and bent down so he, maybe, couldn't see me. _No, nothing's there. So what is he laughing at?_

There was another boy that sat next to me. He must have been laughing at him. Spitting his gum out into the palm of his hand, he stuck it underneath the desk for the next kid to find. Perking around at the ones that were staring at him, sadly, including me, he shrugged. "Don't judge me. I have to remove this sin from my mouth to progress in life!" the boy enthused, causing them to chuckle at him. "Chewing gum? Hiding it from everyone else? Don't you see? Letting it go is the only way! Dear Lord, please don't send me to hell." _That wasn't that funny! _Others seemed to think so. At this gesture, they were almost immediately baffled by his words, and found what he was linking to, to be hilarious. Joking about this, they were really only extending it so that there was something for them to discuss until they had to be hushed by Mrs. Hawkins.

It was no surprise that there was soon a bunch of useless chatter that roamed from person to person. With my neck tilted down, I ignored them, but did concentrate back to the drawings that I didn't get to finish, so that it would be much more professional looking…and better looking, since it wasn't like it could get any worse. Inspired by a new design that I wanted to put in, I drew in four, realistic, figures, taking each feature into thought so that it would complement…mainly how cute my dress was. Three younger siblings and a handsome father that loved them very much were all happy as could be. They played a game together with many laughs, _from jokes that were actually funny, _and did fun things. And when they were done doing those fun things, they all lived happily forever, after. Putting my pencil down, I was startled by a face that was nearing me, out of the clear blue. My heart suddenly jumped!

Relaxing her arms across my supplied workspace, she gazed at the illustration I had made with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell is it?" she wondered, turning her head to approach in a better angle.

Slow to response, I croaked, trying to clear my throat, "It is - it's a house. See?" I pointed it out, but she still didn't seem to be able to tell. Blushing, I laughed, "I guess that it could use some work, huh? It isn't… really… very good… is it?" I slurred, but surprisingly she was still able to understand. I didn't want her to, but she still did. _Dangit!_

Picking it up, she protested, "No, I think your problem is that it is too good. I mean, c'mon, look at this thing! I can't tell rather it was done by you, or Leonardo da Vinci! The detail is outstanding! God, just look at their faces - I don't think that I have ever seen a more flawless face in all of my life. She looks more real than real actually does. Damn. …Where did you learn to make stuff like this?" Her impression was starting to be bright and extremely bubbly! I was amazed at the interest that she was showing in something that I had done! Me? Of all people? It was great to find that someone shared interest in something that I did, too. It was rather flattering. _Cool._

Nonetheless, I was still puzzled, and shocked. With lack of time in thinking, I sounded like a fool! "I- I- uhh- well… no wh-where, honestly. I kinda' just- just taught myself, I guess. I have al-always shared a passion with paintings. They are… something that made-makes me happy… mostly." While I was only trying to express my thanks, wanting to gain a friend, it resulted in more of an insult, whereas I didn't mean for it to, I had just never received a compliment such as this one, and wasn't sure how I should take it. There was a warm glow that was shining through and easily seen as I noticed how intently she was examining my art, but, I didn't get to finish it! _Aww, rats. First my uncontrollable tongue, and now I remember this? Bummer, I will never get to finish it!_

Amused, she giggled, "You aren't from around here, are you? Where'd you move from?"

"Townsville."

Amused once more, she couldn't help but taunt me. "Well lesson number one at this school, never take a compliment too seriously, because more than likely it will probably stab you in the back, and number two…get a new jacket. That is really a must anywhere, where there is some kinda' sense in fashion," she hinted towards my coat that was hanging on the back of my chair, causing me to look with embarrassment. "Oh, and I am Sarah, by the way, and don't worry, we aren't all disgusting jerks like Zack over there," finishing her sentence with a chirp, she signaled this towards the guy that had the chewing gum with him, before.

Crossing my fingers with the other hand, I bit my lip. _Well so much for that. I won't get to finish my picture because it is going in the trash!_ Covering for myself, I went to a brand new topic. "My name is Bubbles… nice to meet yo-" unable to finish, I had been cut off by her instant reaction to my…name?

"Bubbles? Isn't that a little childish? No offense of course," she stated, not meaning for me to feel bad. But I still did. Situating herself, from my need in communication, as I remained to sit there, she did not want this to become awkward, although, she already feared that it was. _It was._ Tapping her nails, Sarah implored, "Look, if this is about the whole 'Bubbles' thing, then I am super sorry, I was just saying that I thought that it sounded a bite… like a kid's name, that it all… sheesh, I said no offense, get over it already! I wasn't being mean, or rude, it was just a modest - what are you looking at?"

Turning around to try and get the same view that I did, she nodded in agreement. Bewildered, my hairs stood up straight on my arms. I wonder, "Is that… is that… is that even legal?" Strung by the slamming of the door, and by the decrease in chitter chatter, I tucked my things away.

Slipping past me, Sarah stole that seat that was next to where I was, deliberately taking it from the jerk, Zack, who she must despise. Leaning over, she whispered in my ear, "That is the everlasting, never dying Ms. Clum. She has been a 10th grade teacher here for over forty five years, and hasn't missed a day since she started. Never sick or hurt, not even in a car crash. She literally won't die and refuses to retire! They say that her blood pressure is better than a ten year olds', and all she eats is yogurts, and veggies! Damn…" she cringed, noticing the mole on her cheek at the exact moment I did. Whimpering from the lasting thought of this, she clenched her teeth together as she spoke, out of disgust. "Never look at the oversized wart, don't ever do it like I did."

"Too late."

We both tried to hide our laughter when we noticed that the two teachers were about to make an announcement for us to hear. Taking a step out in the center and being in a more visible setting, meant each of us had to give them our undivided attention! Presenting herself, she was morose to those around. "Hello. I am Ms. Clum, and will only be addressed as Ms. Clum. I would just like to welcome each and every one of you to, what I am sure will be… a _wonderful_year. Mrs. Hawkins and I run along the same schedule, so if she is unable to fulfill her job title for any specific reasons then I will be filling in for her. We will be acquainted throughout our time together. If for some reason any of you act up, you will be sent directly to me, if not the principle, Mr. Moore. I would be happy to answer any of your questions during another period. That is all for now," she took long pauses in between takes.

Faintly smiling, she took a slow pace to the exit, as our teacher said goodbye to her. "Thank you for that wonderful speech, and I am sure that they will keep it in mind. Have a beautiful day, and once again, thank you for taking the time out of your day, and your classroom to come in ours," her mood spontaneously changed from the time that she had entered. Grabbing a stick of chalk, she made five dots, and a line under each, spreading them apart, leaving plenty of room in the middle for what she was about to write down. Snatching her identical textbook, to ours, she wrote down the page where a tab was sticking out from. She copied everything, perfectly. From row to row, she went on, and once she was done, she pulled out a draw and got out a few things. "Here is your first homework assignment. You are to bring it, and leave it with me, tomorrow. We will be studying the negative and positive chemical reactions. I do expect you to have everything filled out to your best guess, and then we will go over them, to see what was forgotten over the summer. This task contains twenty five questions, from pages one O' one, through one O' two. Please write this in your planner as soon as handed. _Oh and Bubbles, since you are new here, I don't assume you to be intact as much as the rest of the students, so you are excused if you utterly fail, and humiliate yourself."_

"I'm not a failure!" I argued aloud, then realizing that she hadn't actually said what I had thought she did. _They are all staring at me…again. _Receiving the planner, I put it up to my face, and shielded myself from the evil monster-like..._them_._ Why am I suddenly the victim of everything?_

_

* * *

_If you didn't like it then that is okay, no harm done!

Just tell me what you didn't enjoy about it, and I am gonna try and fix it right away ;)

Send in requests, or ideas on where you think that this story should - or is going to go (I just think that it would be so funny to hear what you believe is going to happen next, and hey, maybe you will be right)!

Anyhow, I am not sure if I can write another chapter tomorrow. -sobs- I am sorry, but all I can say is that I's will **TRY**.

Alrighty then, until next time! - kisses-


	3. Romeo Exists?

**A Good Apology Has 2 Main Confessions!**  
**1) I'm Sorry**  
**2) It's My Fault**

**And 1 Main, Heart-Trenching Question...  
****1) What Can I Do To Make It Right?**

**But, Most Of The People Miss The 3rd Event - The question! But I am going to make it up to all of you with a chapter! :)))**

Reread if needed (SORRY!): Bubbles is a 15 year old unlucky girl, freshly starting 10th grade in the middle of September (the 15th). Being in a new town can be scary, especially since no one knows the powers that you have to hide from others, under your father's command. However, regarding the faults, she has found something that might be worth all of this trouble and pain. A young boy that sits behind her in history has an engaging smile, with perfect, baby, blue eyes, perfect, blonde, flowing hair, and perfect, chiseled, facial features that make him irresistible. With all of this perfection, it is hard to see that he might just be _too perfect_.

Update #Three

Hia everyone!

Okay, so I am going to make this real quick because I need to be off the computer here, really, really soon. I know that it has been a while since I last updated, and I am sorry if I kept you all wondering but I got grounded :'( I know, sad right? Ohh well, I will try to update more regularly from now on.

Alrighty then, well to make up for me absence I am giving you a special treat! Okay? Are you ready? 'Romeo Exists' is the first introduction to Boomer! YAY YAY YAY! I totally exaggerated everything about him, because Bubbles tends to do that (as you will read), and made him almost overly, incredibly 'PERFECT', but, eh, it just goes along with the story, right? Also, I tried to make this one an incy wincy tiny bit bigger than the others - so – you're welcome! :)))

Hope that yous' enjoy, as always, and I will be talking to ya again real, real soon! I PROMISE!

-Kisses

**Romeo Exists?**

Chapter Three

"Hey, Bubbles! Wait up," Sarah shouted, rushing out of the classroom behind me. Slightly tripping on her shoes, while trying to get her purse to hang over her shoulder, without slipping off, she was slow to follow; and needing the extra hand to hold her supplies, it was a difficult task for her to manage. Once she caught up to me, she also tried to catch her breath, standing next to her locker that happened to be only a few down from mine."Hey, is - is something wrong? Did I - I don't know - say something wrong… again?" she asked, curious at the mindless daze that I had, seeming as if I wasn't giving her any of my attention.

Blinking, I then turned to her for a mere stupid moment, but looked back down as if I was stupid, only to examine my shoes stupidly. _This is stupid. Speak!_ "No, it isn't anything like that… I was just thinking… of something. It isn't that big of a deal, honestly," I assured, twisting in the combination to the lock so it would open. Placing the things that were unneeded inside, I grabbed my separate, blue and yellow stripped binder with a daisy in the middle; that I was sure I was going to need for my next class which was history. Storing, by practically stuffing some more things that I guessed would come in good use, in my backpack, I closed the door to the locker, zipped the zipper tight, and slowly stood up. "Err, uh, I just realized that I was going to lose you as a friend in the next ten minutes. That's just about it."

Shocked, she fumbled with her things in hand, and took on a stern, melting, glare. "Well why the heck do you say that? You - you aren't some kind of freak are you? Because that would be just plain weird…" she admitted, crossing her arms._Honesty is the best policy…_

Giggling quietly, I corrected her, "Nah, I am not a freak… I simply realized this because I figured that it was only a matter of time before I _say something dumb _or _do something crazy _or… just plain, good old fashioned, _being annoying_ - I tend to do those things, a lot." Brushing a lock of hair behind my ear, as a guy came by to cover my face, I curled the books in my arm and started walking slowly, trying to be and remain invisible.

Trailing along with me, she was much more confident, and didn't stray away from the boys like I did. Instead she stared them straight in the eye…and they were afraid! However, she ignored them and smirked back at me."I bet you won't, you're too aware of your surroundings to mess up like that. I can almost bet, a hundred and ten percent, that you really don't do any of those things. You just accentuate the proper meaning when you make a mistake, and stretch the truth far more than it really should be," she had been grinning brightly throughout the spacing seconds right after she told me this. It was strange to point this out, but I somehow agreed with her.

Astonished, I choked on words, while I did snicker, "That sounded just like something my sister would say, only… it was correct." While she didn't really know my sister, she still laughed along with me. It was hard not to, being as when I laugh, I sometimes snort. Noticing that I dragged a group of teen's attention, I stopped. "Uhh, yeah well, I guess you are probably right…yep. Did I mention that I also tend to exaggerate?" _Along with every other characteristic that guys hate._ "I guess that is something else that I should be working on too. All in all… I am wrong and you are right, there, I said it." Not meaning to receive positive feedback, I did!

Agreeing, she pointed out, "Well of course I am right! It has been almost ten minutes, and we are still friends, hmm?" Nudging me again, I couldn't help but to confess that this was true, with a quick bob of the head, and snorted once more but didn't seem to mind, nearly as much. Humorous, she pulled out her schedule from the back pocket of her blue jeans, and unfolded it, reading the list down to the class that was going to be next. "Okay, so who - um, which teacher do you have? I wanna' see if you have the same history teacher as me," she claimed, requesting for me to hand her my list. Giving this to her, she scanned over it, and chirped, "32-B that should be this si-"

"Good morning girls, and welcome to social studies, the integrated study of the social sciences and humanity to promote civic competence. Please come in, and find the seat with your name on it. We will be starting class as soon as the bell rings, and begin to count absences," the six foot five, thirty year old man, with a thin, trimmed beard educated us. Staring up at him, I hastily nodded, and rushed past, afraid of his hovering height! Oh my. However, granted to find my desk before most others, being as it was in the first row, I got really comfortable, then clearing off the workspace that I would soon need. Glancing back to Sarah, we exchanged an approving gesture, showing the odd feelings we already had over _Mr. Downery_, largely written on the chalkboard.

The last of the few students made their way in the room, and got in their arranged seats as well, using the steps that I did to get themselves really comfortable! Closing the entrance behind him, our teacher marched over to get the laid out, planned graph that showed all of the basic things that we would be covering this year. He then passed them to us. A girl with distinguishable brown roots, but dyed blonde curls, came over to take the chair that was beside mine, quickly taking out the compact mirror to fix the smudged eyeliner she had on. Noticing from peripheral vision, she sparked, "Ouh, I like your bracelet!"

Admiring it for myself, I fessed up, who wouldn't like this? It was a charm bracelet that I had collected small charms for, since I was younger. Playing with it, because I was reminded by her compliment that it was there, I crooned, "Thank you very - wait, do you _actually _mean that?"

Inching away from me, she raised a brow, inquisitively. "Yeah… why?" she asked, causing me to blush from embarrassment. _False alarm, she actually meant it_, I thought, leaning back in the chair.

Ignoring the sound of Mr. Downery's voice, I was, nevertheless, shaken by the slamming of his door. "Well, my son, you do realize that you are late for my class, don't you? Tardiness is not an exception in my book, I will not excuse such a thing tomorrow," the teacher addressed to a young boy. He gave him a quick nod, which showed his knowledge in understanding Mr. Downery's orders. Turning in my direction, my heart skipped a beat, devastatingly. I slide down in the chair. His honey blonde hair complimented the ocean blues eyes, washing together like rolling waves, in a swallowing pattern. The chiseled features about his face were abnormally flawlessly shaped, with strong discernible cheekbones. His pale complexion was lighter from the washing of the overhead lights, causing him to seem more like a fairytale. His arms were toned, proving the time that he spent at the gym and how well it paid off! _Oh my god._ He paced by me, and with each step closer, I melted farther down into my chair. My mind was on a whirl. _How does a person like that…even exist?_

Stopping beside me, I gulped, and sat frozen. He only took a second to claim the seat behind me, but it seemed to be dragging on forever. We were almost…touching! Not even daring to take another look at him, as I felt that his sight was locked on the back of my head, blank and motionless. I heard the rattling sounds he made putting his things away and getting out something to take notes on. His longer, slender legs were slightly spread apart from the other, with his elbow resting on the top rim of the chair, and a bored, empty stare. Without straining, like I craved to so badly, the only thing that I could still see of him, were his gray colored shoes, with black laces. The symbol of 'Brooks' was on the side of them. Also, his sort-of loose fitting, dark washed jeans that fell just below his ankles were seeable too.

Bringing my arms in together, my cheeks flushed while I soon noticed that I was biting my nails till they were brittle. The light blue color that I painted them was beginning to chip off, as I continued to nibble. My nerves did not settle, but I did manage to get an awful tasting chip of nail polish down my throat! _Bleh! _Coughing, I gave an effort to pay attention to the first lesson that was being written on the board, but was strangled back, to the same boy that was sitting behind me, every time that I tried. "Alrighty, so I am guessing that each of you is familiar with the bill of rights. As you can see here, I have pointed out many of the main events and details that should be memorized including; important dates, names, and events that occurred throughout this time period. I am now going to ask you to get out your history books and turn to seventeen - then, please, give your attention back to me, so I know that you are done and ready."

Taking only a few speeding seconds to respond to his request, I reached under to get my book out, and when I did so, I saw that, that same guy had already had his book opened, and was on the correct page number. His expression stayed blank, but unexplainably beautiful! Lost in the few moments that I had left, to gaze at him, unnoticed, I lifted myself back up oh-so slowly and stared at nothing, but was amazed. Flipping to the front cover, I wrote my name in the first untaken slot, and went through the pages until I landed on the right one. Smoothing it out, so that there were no creases, I was organized for the next step that he was going to announce!

Handling the chalk, there was a vivid smiled about him as he read, "The Bill of Rights was written 1789 in British history… it was one of the fundamental instruments of constitutional law. It registered in statutory form the outcome of the long 17th-century struggle between the Stuart kings and the English Parliament, but we will get more into that, as the year progresses. …Its principles were accepted by William III and Mary II in the Declaration of rights as a condition for ascending the throne after the revolution in which James II was dethroned. I'll tell you now, that you will need to take note of that!" he informed, resulting for me to grab my pencil. _Its principles were accepted by William III and… _I glanced up again, already finding that I had forgotten. _Oh, yeah, William III and Mary II in the…Declaration of…rights? Ascending… ascending the thron- who was dethroned? Crap! I can't think. _I pushed the end of the pencil into the side of my head.

"The Bill of Rights stated that certain acts of James II were illegal and henceforth prohibited-"

_No, he is going to fast! I haven't even gotten the other part written down yet, _I grumbled to myself, then upsetting myself more since I had just blocked out whatever else he had been telling us, and tried to queue back in. "-that James had forfeited the throne by abdication and that William and Mary were lawful sovereigns… that the succession should pass to the heirs of Mary, then to Princess or Queen Anne and her heirs; and that no Roman Catholic could ever be sovereign of England. By its provisions and implications it gave political supremacy to Parliament and was supplemented in 1701, by the act of settlement, there's an interesting fact," he chuckled. "Would any of you like for me to slow down?"

_Too late for that now, buddy boy, _I cupped my chin in my hands. As for the rest of the class, nothing else exciting really happened. It was normal, and basic, not a single thing to take my admiration away from _him_. When the bell rang, he was the first to be out, rushing past everyone as if he had been intently waiting, and prepared. This disappointed me a little, being as I was going to try and catch him, since I didn't really know his name. _Who am I kidding? He probably wouldn't talk to me anyway, and even if he did… would I have the guts to say anything back? _I wondered, imagining what it would be like. _What if we became friends?_ _…What if… we became more than just… friends? What if._

The cafeteria was extremely loud, and rather obnoxious! The seniors sat around in groups, spread apart. If they looked at you, then it was either with envy or disgust, and being as I was far from worthy of envying, I could see that to the older crowd, I was a sophomore disgrace, so I stayed away unless all else failed, and which, it unfortunately did… _just my luck._ Crammed in between two football players, separated from Sarah, I was caught and too frightened to walk around them. Their voices were deep, as they yelled back and forth to each other, over the rest of them, and somehow managed to be the only thing that I could hear! Fist pumping, I jumped back, out of instinct, as it strung right by my face. This had given me the allusion of being knocked out by a, what I had thought before as, a harmless fist pump. …Not so much anymore! As expected, but would have been appreciated, they didn't apologize for their behavior, and continued on, despite my shock.

When I had finally filled my plate with the sides that I wanted, I then assured myself that no matter what they were severing, I was going to bring my own lunch. Cautiously walking past everyone, with a tray in my hand, I saw Sarah calling for me to come and sit next to her. She had, yes, actually found a place to sit in all of this mess! This was a big relief, because after I had searched everywhere on my own, I couldn't spot her myself! Taking a stool, I put my food on the table and unwrapped the plastic fork for me to use. Starving, I finished everything rather quickly, simply because of all of the exhausting things that took place from eight o'clock this morning! _Wheew!_ We shared a pleasant conversation, or what I thought had been pleasant, until she pointed out that I seemed distant and realized that I truly was being…distant! For one reason.

"Hey, who are you looking for?"

Constantly watching the students walking by, it was a fact…_he_ hadn't come into the cafeteria. "Huh? Oh, noth-no one, I was just thinking about my next class. It's math I think… should be interesting!"

Scrunching her nose, she took a bite of food off her tray. After swallowing it, she got my attention back again, as I had taken it to scan over everyone a second time. "Why do you say that?" she questioned, picking at the stiff, hard broccoli but threw her fork down, refusing to eat it. "What's so interesting about math?"

Rubbing my elbows over my lap, I shrugged, struggling to think of something to comment back on but was free from this task when two of her other friends came to join us. _Wait, who are these people?_ It surprised me that I didn't get a warning for guest, I guess you could call them. They quickly caught up, asking each other where the other had been and what teachers they got. They were having a ball! I wasn't. Finally, after just sitting there, counting the hairs on my arm, one of them noticed me. Swerving his tongue over his teeth, he asked her, "Well I'm Derek and that's Ronnie…who's this?" Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Sarah introduced me to them.

Waving, I gave them a small, "Hello," and they started to quiz me on ridicules things. Though, I found that I was having a great time! _They're so crazy_, I giggled to myself.

Again in the halls, I got my things, as usual, and shut the locker. Searching the entire area, figuring that there was no possible way I couldn't track him, I still didn't. He must move around pretty quick. However, as I was about to go into algebra, I turned back, and noticed that he was standing right above my locker. When I blinked, he had already gotten his books, and was walking away. How? _How does he do it?_ Standing there, without moving, I was happy about the arrangement. I now have a much better chance of running into him, but I couldn't concentrate on that part of him… only… simply him. Able to keep sight of his back, it was no surprise that it was concerning the others because of my flat expression. "Um, is your friend…okay?" Derek asked. Sarah snatched on my arm when she clued in on my condition too.

"Come on, we need to go, or else we are going to be late." Tugging on me, she slowly started to drag my feet. Clutching my fist together, I started to pace on, with no added help. _I wonder if he is going to be here tomorrow? I wonder if we will get to - talk? Do you think that he even knows I'm there? Or just another girl… another girl with another face. This is my one chance. My one chance to face my fears, and talk to a boy without screwing things up! I can do it…I know I can!_

Busting open the door, I stepped inside the house, "I can't do it!" Throwing my things down, I missed the coat rack all together. "I don't know how to talk to boys! Well I talked to Ronnie and Derek but that doesn't count! How could it count? I'm not into them or anything! They don't count, and the dishes aren't cleaned, and someone's socks are on the dining table! That doesn't coun- I don't even know what I am talking about anymore. Why are the pillows on the floor? Who was jumping on the couch? Why didn't you pick it up? Hmm? Buttercup, I know it was yo-" I put my hands on my hips, and leaned over, to take a peek around._ No one is here… or in the kitchen_. Spinning to the left, I took a peek up the stairs. _No one is there, either? Surly they heard me?_ Holding onto the railing, I climbed up, still hunting for everyone. "Hello? Are you even listening to me? Buttercup? …Blossy? " I whispered, scared by the silence. Getting to the top, I gave my interest to both ends of the hall being sure that I didn't miss them. There was no body in sight, still! Flaring my nose, I grunted and freely went into my dad's room.

"Daddy? Are you in here?" I questioned, and saw that he wasn't. Shrugging, I came out, and went on to go into Blossoms' room just to be safe. Freely entering as well, I called, "Bloss? Where are you?" Noticing that she was not in there either, I nibbled on the tip of my tongue. Huffing noisily, I wondered why they hadn't heard me coming in. Surely I wasn't the first one home? There were dirty dishes! "Where is everyone?" Hearing a shattering mysterious crash, I knew where it had come from, and began to approach Buttercup's door. Vigilantly, I was silent, terrified of what was waiting on the other side. Leaping in with a threating stance, ready to pounce, I brought my hands to my side when I saw both of my sisters. Playing a video game on her newly bought, flat screen TV, Buttercup wore headphones, enhancing the sound of combat. Blossom crossed her legs, and blew on the manicure she had just applied, while talking on her cell with a friend, giggling over and over again, about… something.

Frowning, I tapped my shoes to the floor, and grumbled, but they still didn't acknowledge me, and went on with the things that they were doing. Grumbling louder, I was annoyed when they continued to ignore my existence. _What? Do I have to spell it out for them? _Steaming, I shouted, "H-E-Y! I, that would be me… I am over her-!"

"Shh, can't you see that I am on the phone? Who? No, I am sorry about that, it was just my little sister, so li- what were you saying? We were talking about Evan? Oh, I completely forgot," she laughed, hiding the fact that she hadn't forgotten about him for a second.

Rolling my eyes at her, I began to go back to my own room, peacefully as I could confirm that I was not wanted here. Leaning on the frame of the door, I stopped for a second, and took a deep breath in. "I had a great day, thanks for asking. I met this really sweet girl, and her friends and I think that we could be besties, not like you care. Oh, and there was also this really hot guy, but I am sure that you don't care about that either. I use to admire the two of you. Blossom was the strong, leader type, while you, Buttercup, you were the bully… but you got us out of some serious trouble when we were younger since you were so tough! …Being normal… isn't what it was cut out to be," I mumbled, already realizing that they wouldn't hear me, and if they did, they were too caught up in their own things to give it any thought. Leaving their presents, I went to my room and flicked the lock.

Suddenly, Blossom peeked in each direction when she couldn't spot me. "Hey, did you see were Bubbles went?" she asked our sister. Buttercup did the same as she had, and shrugged, signaling that she hadn't noticed either, then continuing out with her gaming experience. Anxiety struck over, as she covered the end of the phone, and leaned back, trying to relax herself again. She got the sudden feeling that something was wrong. That something was not right. It wasn't. _Duh. _If only they could still make that out, but I should get use to this. For the most part, today wasn't that bad, that's better than I can normally say! _Look at the bright side of things, you made three new friends, and they are actually…kinda… cool! Oppose to some of the dorks that you are used to hanging out with, Bubbles, this is perfect!_

Curling up into a ball, I squeezed Octi tightly and nuzzled my nose into him. Lifting him up in the air, after a big bear hug, I grinned. "Don't worry, Octi, just because I made some new friends doesn't mean that you aren't always going to be number one on my list!" Kissing his cheek, I laid him down beside me, and pulled the covers up, over the both of us. "No matter what, I know that I can always count on you, mark my words, I will never forget about you… just like you will never forget about me."

Lying in bed, my eyes were blood shot. I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep! They were open wide as I stared deeply at the ceiling, listening to my alarm going off. _Ugh, not already. I'm too tired! _I pulled on the pillow, and flipped it out from underneath me, causing me to spin over on my stomach. This was supposed to block out the light, but all it really did was make me bump Octi off the bed! Lifting myself up, I peered over the side of the mattress, and saw he had fallen on his side. "Octi!" I screamed, jumping immediately to his rescue. "Oh, Octi, I am so, so sorry!" I petted his head, and gently sat him back on the bed. I slipped on my blue slippers and began to walk down the stairs. Blossom, and Buttercup had already, dressed themselves, eaten breakfast, and finished their assigned homework before they had to go through the school doors. Seeing that I hadn't even begun starting my preparation for the morning, they cocked their brows at me, while putting their things in their bags.

Working on breakfast, I went in the kitchen and pulled out a bowl. Grabbing a box of cereal I began to pour it, as I reached for the draw that was underneath where I was standing to get a spoon. Stashing everything away, I headed towards the refrigerator and spotted the carton of milk. Though, as I was strolling back to my meal, I shook the carton and found they there was a loud 'swooshing' sound. Popping the top off, I gleamed inside, only finding that I was able to see all the way through to the bottom of the jug! _Ahh, why I oughta!_ "Okay, who drank all the _milk_ and then put it back for someone to get their hopes high on making a perfect bowl of cereal, eating it peacefully, and joyfully with, of course, the ingredient of _milk_ added to the concoction so it isn't bland, and plain, but refreshing and soggy from the _milk_, which I don't really like, but will now never get to taste that, now luxurious sogginess, because someone decided that it would be funny to drink all of the _milk_?"

Buttercup rose her hand in the air, "Oh, guessing that would be me then, huh? Sorry about that Bubbles, but last one to drink the milk is a rotten egg!" she laughed.

_Oh, how hilarious! Who does these kinds of things? Buttercup, that is for sure. Thanks a lot for … nothing! Yep, just a big waste of my 'nothingness' time. Well, we'll see how much you like the phrase of 'rotten eggs' when tomorrow, there aren't any eggs! Spoiled your breakfast plans, didn't I? _Hearing a knock, I huffed, and answered the door. Sarah stood outside, waiting for me. "Hey, ready yet?" she asked, causing me to hide myself behind the door so that she wouldn't see that I was still in my pajamas. Leaving my mouth open, I was tongue tied. Stopping from blabbering, I slammed the door in her face, yelling that I was be out in a minute and ready for my first class.

"I'll be ready for my first class in a minute!" How convenient.

* * *

I realized that as I was finishing up this chapter, how closely it related to the beginning of Twilight. …Okay I didn't realize this… my friend did when I asked her to reread it for any grammar and spelling mistakes because we all know how sometimes it is hard to find your own mistakes! You just look over all of them! LOL. Well anyway, she is a twi-hard girl (and she also has a FF so check her out because she is a beta reader too. Her screen name is BCtheExtreme) and just pointed this out, and we laughed about it for a while. The point is, is that I didn't mean for it to end up like that, and I swear that none of the rest of the story is going to be anything like Twilight or the rest of the series. …NO vampires…sorry! But there is some steamy romance, haha. Well updates are coming soon!

-DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

-BYE EVERYONE

-KISSES!


	4. He's Amazing

Update# 4!

I can't believe that we are already getting into the forth chapter! Crazyy! This book is just flying by :D Well I know I promise another chapter ASAP so I hope that this update was quick enough for you ^_^ In this chapter I am going to let you get to know Boomer a little better, as well as some of the other characters, and really get a feel for all of them. I think that this is one of my better chapters in the story, just because I finished it in nearly two hours! Eep! Well, no, that is a lie and is not the only reason that it is one of my better chapters! I could explain it for you, but then that would take all the fun out of reading it!

Anyhow, talk with you at the end of this Chapter!

**He's Amazing**

Chapter 4

"I went to my grandmother's house. It was fine for the most part… but talk about boring. Anyways, what about you? What did you do this summer? …Bubbles?"

_He actually acknowledged me today. I got to look at him, directly, and didn't have to hide it! He's amazing…but perhaps I was staring at him for too long? Did he notice? Yes, or course he did! He knew I was staring, how could I be so stupid? I bet he thinks I am a total dork. A creepy little nosy dork that is going to follow him home after school, and rummage through his underwear! …Do you think he wears boxers or briefs- _"Bubbles! Wake up," I was shaken by a loud rumble that came from Sarah. _Maybe I am asleep? I might as well be if the only thing I can think about is him… I'm being pretty useless to everyone, aren't I? They're my friends, I should be giving them all of my attention. …Not like they ever did for me! _Peering over at her, I was scolding and she did the same back.

I blinked, and changed my attitude, realizing the rude face that I must have been giving her. "Sorry, I just…can't stop thinking about this…guy."

_What are you talking about? Of course they give you all of their attention. Chill out. Stop being so paranoid! _Surprised, she looked over to Ronnie and Derek who shared the same expression. My excuse was perfectly acceptable! How couldn't it be? "A guy? Well then that changes…everything!" she giggled, nudging Ronnie so he would show some, what he liked to think of it as, 'girly compassion'. "Well, tell me!" she insisted, but I was sad to say that I didn't know what she wanted from me. Rolling her eyes, she pressed, "Tell me about this…_guy! _Gosh, what's his name?"

"Oh…" I understood her now. "Well he is in our history class. You know…the boy that sits behind me."

"Boomer?"

Darting my eyes around, I slightly puckered my lips, thinking. "I-I guess."

She nodded, "Yeah, he's pretty quiet…doesn't talk to many people, well, expect his two brothers but they don't go to school here." _I wonder how long they've been around?_ _Where did they move from, at least? _"He actually hasn't been here long. He transferred in from somewhere… I forget." _Ironic enough for you, there, Bubbles?_ I asked myself, as she was about to speak again. "Anyway, you should talk to him. He's the type that is probably more afraid of you, than you are of him," she promised, taking a bite of the mashed potatoes off her tray. _We seem to have a lot in common than I predicated, which is good, right? More things to talk about… and more things to relate to, I guess? But…is that enough for me to really charge myself out there…with all of those risks? _

Sighing, I protested, "Um, I don't know about that… he seems pretty intimidating to me."

"Dude, don't be such a wimp. Scaredy cat," Derek teased, making me blush. Noticing that Sarah was glaring at the two of them, who were laughing their inappropriate butt's off, he questioned her, "What? I was just kidding around…I didn't really mean it…that much."

Huffing, she turned to me, "Remember what I said about, all guys not being jerks like Zack?" she asked, and I nodded in response. "Well forget I said anything."

Banging his fist to the table, Ronnie shouted, "Harsh!"

"Yeah, you'll get over it soon enough. Forget those two Bubbles, we're the ones' with common sense! We have girls' intuition!" at this, they were practically falling out of their chairs. "Will you two children please shut up? Just ignore them, they are better off, down their anyhow! So, about Boomer, I really think that you should dive into this thing head first! I mean, it isn't like you have anything to loose!" _True, but my nonexistent pride and dignity! I don't think that I can take, having another beating. I get embarrassed enough on my own, without the help of some idiot __**to**__ tripe me head first! Why does this seem like a bad idea? _As I was thinking these things, she must have seen how unsure I was, and decided to comfort me. "Tell you what, how would you like it, if we helped you talk to him?" she kindly suggested, which did make me feel a little better.

However, when the boys heard this they immediately jumped up, sweeping their hair to the side. "Wait, wait, wait! Hold up. We? What do you mean by… we?"

"I mean, we, as in, you, me, Derek and Bubbles. Clear enough for you?"

Sweeping his hair to the side, again, he muttered, "No. There is no 'I' in we, and _I_ do not want to do anything that involves girly girls trying to hook up with their _hot _boyfriends! No, there is no 'I' in we, so therefore, _I_ am not going! Period."

Smug, she mocked, "I see the wheel is spinning, but the hamster is dead." His humor had gotten run over, and was flattened by a truck. Yawning, depressed by his sudden lack in emotion, Sarah puffed, "Look, are you going to come with us, or not? Not like you have a choice, but we'll pretend till you suck it up."

I thought I heard him mumbled, _"Girls suck,"_ but she must have not heard it like I did, or gave the poor fellow a break. And while all of them were annoying at some point or another, they seemed to care about me, more than you would think. So, therefore, I will have nothing to worry about as long as they are by my sides. _They will be by my side, won't they? And not off in some distant corner, only to glance over at me, every time they saw that I was checking up on them. …Nah, they would never do that! _"Okay, I'm in…but I just have a quick question…where am I supposed to talk to him? I mean, during class, no one is allowed to speak, and in the halls, I hardly have enough time to get my things and run into my next period, let alone, stop and have a conversation with someone!"

Chugging down the last sip of her orange soda, she crumbled the aluminum can, and threw it down to the ground. Popping her neck, she smirked, "Trust me, across the stormy seas, and through the thirst quenching desert, I'll find a way."

… "Aren't you going to pick that up?" Ronnie asked, and she hit him over the head. "It was just a suggestion, sheesh."

* * *

Autumn's breeze was picking up as the sun went behind the clouds, and lowered more and more as the day progressed. Brr! Crossing my arms over my chest to keep the warmth in, I tugged on the sleeve of my blue cotton sweater, and pulled it over my freezing hands. As my legs started to shake, and goose bumps raced up them, I was beginning to have second thoughts. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all... I really don't have anything to say to him, so maybe we should all just forget about this, and go to our cozy warm homes to get a good night's rest!" Stepping off of the first step, down the rows of them, I began to march towards my house, but a quick hand grabbed me by the collar.

Yanking me back, Sarah argued, "Oh no, you aren't getting away that easily little missy! We waited this long, and we can wait this long again, even if it takes all night! So park your little tush and hush-up."

Blowing out a long exhale, Derek observed as he saw that his breathe could be seen. "You know what? I think that I might be with girly over there. Going home to a warm and cozy bed doesn't sound like a half bad idea. I say that we follow her lead, and get the heck outta here!" He began to march towards his house, just as Ronnie did, after saluting Sarah. Nevertheless, a quick hand reached out, and yanked them by the collar. "Has anyone ever told you, that you got some real issues, Sarie, you got some real issues!" he pointed out, but lost most of his balance when she let go of him, just because he was trusting most of his weight to her. Gaining it back, luckily, he didn't fall and bust his nose! Ouch.

"You know how much I hate it when you call me that! My name is Sarah, not Sarie! It was funny when we were kids, but now it is just getting plain old! God, grow up!"

Dusting himself off, as if he had gotten dirty, or was actually wiping off her cooties, Ronnie put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "This idea of yours better be worth it, or else we would have been waiting here half an hour because of you, for no damn good reason! _I _didn't even want to be here in the first place!" he complained, and it was honestly…kind of…funny! But he was absolutely correct. _Besides,_ _I shouldn't really be out here. What if dad is worried about me? I didn't tell him that I was going to be coming home late today. What is he going to think of me? Okay, I guess I am just worried that I am going to mess things up with Boomer, but, I just can't help myself. If he isn't out here in the next ten minutes, and I try to speak to him, but can't, then I guess that I am just going to have to be called a scaredy cat for the rest of the year._

Grunting, Sarah did not find what he was saying to be very funny. Pausing for a moment, letting the steam cool, she snorted, insulting him, "Yes, we can all see that you don't want to be here. I am very sorry, for you, and your mother…and more importantly I can almost guarantee you that this plan is going to go brilliantly! I swear! Cross my heart, and hope to die!"

"Yeah, you ain't the only one hoping, sweet cheeks," he whispered in our ears, only for us to hear.

Rewarding it with no laughter, because it was a bit mean, I stepped out and neared her. "This plan…it doesn't involve…following Boomer home, and snooping through his underwear…does it?"

Patting me on the shoulder, she was too busy being a lookout for him, to understand what I had asked. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever you say…just be sure to stay close behind m- oh! There he is! He is walking out, right now. Come on, we need to move if we are going to be able to keep up!" She accidently punched me in the side, trying to grab my hand, and run off with me. _I knew that this was a bad idea from the start. _Racing over to him, she started to slow down, once she figured that we were close enough. "Okay, today we are going to find out what Boomer does after school hours. Now, keep close, don't let him out of your sight, and if any of you makes a sound…it'll by your head," she warned, making it seem as if this was more of her mission, than it was mine!

Cringing, I protested, "So you are suggesting that we spy on him? What does this have to do with anything?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down! And no, we aren't spying on him…we are just following him till we get to a quiet place where you two can talk in private! That's it." Her tone didn't sound very reassuring in the slightest, but I had to trust her.

Although the thought of being with him alone, wasn't my cup of tea either! What is she getting me into? "Err, alright…but we aren't going to sneak in his house…are we?" I started to get worried, being as her sense of adventure was beginning to become a little clearer to me now. _I can't believe that I am doing this! We might get in some serious trouble, but, I guess that is the price you have to pay, when it comes to someone that you love…_ I blushed, thinking of a fantasy. _This is romantic, it is in a weird way, but it is still romantic! Secretly you are there, but he doesn't know it. Watching his every move, chills run up your sides as he takes a peek back at you, but can't see you because you are cleverly hiding in the bushes. It's just like the romance novels! Only…real! _

Signaling for us to get moving, I was torn away from my imagination, and followed after her and the others. Boomer walked down the sidewalk with two books in his hand, which I supposed were his homework assignments. He turned down the corner of Main Street, causing Sarah to rush to the edge of the corner as well, before we lost him. "Good, he is still there…now hurry up you three slowpokes! Dang," she used a soft voice, making Derek chuckle at how seriously she was taking this. She was taking this whole thing to a new level! Trailing along in his path, there were less and less cars going by, since most of the school traffic was gone, which was making things worse for us. If we even made the smallest noise, there was a chance that he would hear us, and call the cops because he thought we were crazy psychos!

Studying the disappearing sun, I caught up behind her and wondered, as silently as I could, "How much longer are we going to follow him? Don't you think that this is getting a bit out of hand? Honestly, it can wait until tomorrow when we are more prepared!" I was enthusiastic about this idea, since it was the one that didn't include me, having to get the guts to modestly go near him…it was scary enough that I had to sit in front of him, I'm sure, that sooner or later we would get a word in with each other! …Later…that is.

"What? No! We made it this far, we can't turn back now. This just might be one of the most important things you do in your entire life!" she wished for me to understand this, but all she got in return was a low, grumble from the boys' irritation. "Hey, you two, don't get your panties in a wod-" she was cut off by the sound of opening doors, and reacted on the spot. Anxious to see where it had come from, being as Boomer was no longer in sight, we searched for the location of the noise. "There! It came from that café!" she pointed to it, still being able to see him walking in. "Come on, we need to find out where he is going to be sitting! We don't have long, so let's move!"

Trying my hardest to keep up, we rushed in after him, only to find that he had hardly taken another step farther into the restaurant. Sarah and I both gasped, side by side. After barding in, I slide on my heels to come to an abrupt, so I didn't run into him. _Wheew, that was a close one! He hasn't even noticed that I almost ran into him! What a save! _I smiled, about to backup with what pride I had left, but then was slammed into by Derek and Ronnie who had yet to see that they knocked me into Boomer! Because of my impact, it bound us to both land on the floor without a warning. My head hit the ground so hard, that for a second, I didn't even know what was going on. Opening my eyes, I was shocked to see that I was face to face with him. He stared up at me, as I remained to stay on top of him. He was beautiful. However, regaining consciousness, I hopped off of him, with insanely red cheeks.

Leaning up, he brushed his fingers through his hair, and turned his attention towards me. "Are you okay?"

"M-m-me? Am I…? Ye-yea-yeah, yeah! I'm…uh…o-o-okay," I stuttered, scrambling to my feet, but he caught my hand and helped me up, since he was quicker to stand. I flushed, as Sarah was intently watching us, smiling widely.

"Are you sure, because…uh, you seem pretty shaken up," he gave the impression of being concerned, and interested in my health. _Well of course he is interested in your health! You just, out of nowhere, bumped into the poor guy, and you expect him to not be concerned about your health? Take a deep breath, and calm your nerves. He isn't that big of a deal, he is just a normal, everyday sophomore like you. Only he says the right things. And isn't a weirdo. And isn't a stupid cow, and doesn't forget to floss, and doesn't forget to breathe! _I took a deep breath in._ …Well say something you stupid cow! _My mind screamed at me, and I flinched. "Say something you stupid cow-uhh." _Not that! Anything but that! God, what is wrong with you? What the H-E double hockey sticks is wrong with you? Get it together, and get it together quick. _

Cocking an eyebrow, he posed, "Excuse me? Uh… well, let me think…something? Does that about cut it?"

He didn't yell? Snorting, at his humorous remark, I then covered my mouth so that I wouldn't do it again. "Um…yeah… I guess… I guess that counts," I cleared my throat, still nervous that I was going to say something else whack. Surprisingly, he laughed back, and bobbed his head. While it was cute and everything, when he didn't make the next statement, it put me in a position that I didn't want to, and wasn't use to being in. Looking at me feet, as I rubbed them together, I gazed back at him. Licking around my lips, I shrugged. "I…I'm Bubbles, and what is your nam- that is a stupid thing to ask, I already know your nam- not like I am a stalker or anything! I didn't go snooping through your school papers or anything- or underwear! …Not like your name would be on your underwea-well I mean if it is, that is totally fine with m-your grandmother must have a lot of spare time- if your grandmother is alive, that is-and if she isn't I am really sorry to hear tha-I lost my grandmother about a year ago, but why would you care about tha-t…I am going to stop talking now."

Sarah smacked herself in the head, embarrassed for me, but when she heard his objection for me to stay invisible and quiet, she darted back up with full concentration set on the event. Boomer beamed, "No, I don't mind at all…and…thank you for showing sympathy for my…dead grandmother."

Gasping, I asked, "So she really is dead?"

"No…but thanks for the sympathy anyway. I am sure that it will come in handy in the next few years, or so."

Reading the expression on Ronnie and Derek's faces of accomplishment, she grinned. Clapping her hands together, she pushed me in closer to Boomer, and chirped, "Well, I guess my work is done here for the night. You kids have fun now, ya hear? Oh, and don't keep her out too late…aww what the heck? Stay out as late as you want, because, she has no curfew! Take advantage of it, and remember, always wear your seatbelts when driving an unauthorized vehicle! Okay? Okay!" she pulled on the other two, and started to walk out on me. _Uhh, where are they going? Guys, seriously, they aren't leaving? What?_

Already halfway down the block, I shouted, "Hello! How am I supposed to get home? Huh? Where do you think you are going? Get back here! Aww, come on! Seriously?" I whimpered, as she just waved at me. "So much for sticking by my side! What true friends you turned out to b-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence, when Boomer came out to see what was going on.

"They left you?" he wondered, shocked by how they just walked out like that. _Who wouldn't be shocked?_ "Well, if you want, I can walk you home? If you want, I don't mean to sound…pushy or anything. I don't have to, if you don't want me to…" he, just then, sounded relatable.

Marveling at him, I was stunned. He wanted to walk _me_ home? "Yes! -I mean, yes, that would be...that would be great. Thank you."

Marveling back at me, he smirked, "Cool…just wait here and I'll be right back. I just gotta wait a while…uh, I just gotta get the food I promised for dinner tonight for me and my bros…come to think of it…it will probably get cold so I'll just call them and tell them to fix something themselves." He pulled out his cellphone, just for me. _He is rescheduling, just for me? He is changing his plans, just for me? He... is... a...mazing, _I giggled.

* * *

Okie Dokie, that just about wraps this chapter up! The next chapter, I gotta be honest, it is going to be a good one!

-Bye everyone! Kisses!


	5. More than Just a Crush

Update# 5!

I never fail to forget to write, I do not own anything, at least not until the book is half way over! Ugh. I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! There, so, I don't have much of an introduction for this chapter, the title pretty much says it all! Enjoy my friends

**More than Just a Crush**

Chapter 5

Rocking back and forth, waiting while he finished up his phone call, I could care less how long it was taking. He was worth the wait. Once Boomer was finally done, he pressed the 'End Call' button, and slipped the cellphone back into his pocket. "Sorry about that, my older brothers can sometimes be a bunch of worry warts. I'll get home, when I get home, end of discussion," he laughed, following me in the direction towards my home. _I know exactly what he means, ha, ha, I sometimes feel the same way with my family. They worry about me constantly…or at least… they use to. We are so relatable. It is almost like, we were meant to be together._

"Yeah, I-I understand…you'll get there, when you get there…heh," I mumbled. _Well that was dumb, you couldn't think of anything else to say, besides copying what he did? Pathetic, Bubbles, just pathetic! _Trying to make up for my dumb comment, I was nosy, "So…where is it that you live? Since it i-s only fair that if you get to see where I live, that I should get to see…where… you do? So we can both spy on each other…" I faded out of tune, beginning to second guess myself, on if that was the appropriate thing to ask.

Yet, it must have been, since he started to laugh again. "Well I can't see how fair that is, being as I highly doubt that you came all the way out here, just to get some fresh air!" he keyed in on why I was at the exact same spot he was, at the exact same time. _He's clever too. Wait! Did I just get busted? _"Eh, don't worry about it, I'll show you my place, whenever you want. Just say the word, and I'll…well I guess you could say, that I'll sweep you off your feet. …If that isn't too blunt, of course," he said, easy going. He actually cared if he was taking things to fast, but I already knew, and sure as heck should, after reading so many romance novels, that once it started going… there was no way to stop it.

"What? No! I have always wanted you to say those words, exactly! Err…"

Smiling intently at me, he nodded. _I've never been looked at like that before… does this… does this mean that I succeed? That, for once in my life, I got the courage to stand up, stare a boy right in the eyes, and say…I have always wanted you to say those words, exactly! With the additional 'err' but we can leave that out when we tell our kids about how we fell in love! Over dramatic, yes, but I can dream! _Coming to a road crossing, I pointed out which street I lived down. "We aren't too far now, it is just around the corner, and then we'll be there!" I smirked. He watched the cars and trucks zoom by, waiting for an opening in which we could cross safely to the other side, but, with no doubt, me and my lack of sense kept on walking when there was a vehicle puttering straight for me. Gaping, and with no sense at all, again, I just stood there waiting for it to run me over! _Good plan! Suicide wasn't on my list of things to do today, but hey, might as well! He must think that I am a complete idiot by now, anyway! Might as well and die-what am I saying? _"Ahh!" I screamed, as the person driving honked.

Putting his hands around my waist, Boomer pulled me back into his arms, and I rammed into his chest, just before I was flattened. My hair flew across my face because of the wind the fast car circulated. Opening one eye, I peered around. _Huh? What is that? He's…he's touching me. I'm wrapped in his arms. _"Heaven?" _No, he just saved my life. He's my knight in shining armor! My prince charming! He's my…hero._

"No, you are safe, and, you are…okay again…right?" he asked, letting go of me, and spinning me around so that he could see my face. Reassured by my, _creepy, _smile, he admired it. "G-good. Glad to see…glad to see that you are okay…again. Let's get you home now, and this time, if I can volunteer…I'll be the one to decide when we cross." This caused me to snort some, but I was lucky enough for him not to hear it. _Lucky? Ha! I never thought that I would be able to use that word to describe myself. _Struck by cupids bow, I started to think. I was here, and he was still here. _Impossible! Any normal guy would have left me stranded way'y before this…why is he sticking around so long? Perhaps…he just feels sorry for me… but…what if… he actually doesn't care that I am an idiot? Or a dork? Or a stupid cow? What if he just likes me, for me, once. What if there aren't any strings attached? Impossible? Maybe… but… maybe not._

For the next few minutes, it was silent between the two of us, making me wonder if there was something that I said to make things uncomfortable. The sun was slowly, but surly, about to disappear from the pink and orange sky, bringing two times as many chill bumps to run up and down my body. While I had been too scared to look at him, still believing that this silence was my fault, I figured that if I had gotten up the nerve to talk as much as I already have, then I can spare a small glance. _Think like Sarah, think like Sarah, think like Sarah, _I reminded myself what I thought she would do. Gradually peering over, I was dumbfounded to find that he was gazing at me. Locking eyes with me, Boomer warned, "This could be a strange thing to say, and it will probably turn out as in insult, that is just how damn horrible I am at this, but…you're really pretty when you aren't acting fake."

Taken back by this, I stammer, "F-fa-fake? What do you me-ean? I do- I don't act fake…do I?" I began to wonder, and contemplated the meaning of the word 'fake'.

"No! Dammit, I knew that _I _out of all people would find a way to screw that up. I mean, you **don't **act fake! You know? Like all of the other girls in our class? You seem like you aren't afraid to be who you are. You aren't afraid to take risks," he corrected the misunderstanding, taking me back by it, just as I was before. He was so sincere. He really was prince charming, but he was always wrong, and I hate myself for making him wrong. He deserves to be right, and to always be right! He deserves much more, just for being him.

Shying away, I protested, and didn't accept this compliment. "Nah…that isn't me at all. I'm absolutely _terrified _at taking risks. I'd rather stay locked in my room all day with the blinds down, and the lights off. I _suck_ at taking risks."

Suddenly bursting into laugher, I jumped, as he was able to prove **me** wrong. He stopped when I did, figuring that this was my house. Using a moment to calm his chortle, he admitted, "I don't have any idea what you are talking about, but it is hilarious! You don't _suck_ at taking risks! Just look at you! You are walking home with a guy you just met, and for all you know, I could be a highly trained killer! You, Bubbles, you are one of the bravest girls that I know. Honestly." I disregarded everything else, completely, and utterly as I was only startled by his statement. While I could come up with another excuse to prove, just how terrified I really was, I for some reason…couldn't think of one. It was as if he had made all of the doubt in myself, be erased and deleted. Exaggerating? I don't think so.

Captivated, we were broken away from each other when my dad saw me out the window. Rushing onto the front porch, he covered his heart that was beating at an intense rate. "Bubbles! Thank god, Bubbles you are alright!" He ran over to me, and squeezed as tight as he could, planting kisses all over the top of my head. I squealed, moving my arms up and down from lack of air getting into my lunges! Pulling away, he took on a stern glower. "Don't you ever do that to me again, young lady! You had me, and you sisters worried sick!" he barked, as Blossom and Buttercup came out to see what all of the commotion was about. My dad quickly changed expressions, and embraced me once more. "But thank god you are okay! I missed you so mu-Bubbles…who is your friend?"

Pushing me away, he straightened his tie, and smoothed out his lab coat. Groaning, I realized how this was going to go down. From start to finish, how I didn't want it to. "Uh, oh yeah. As you can see, this is my dad, The Professor, and dad, this is-"

"Pleased to meet you sir, I'm just happy to be getting to know your daughter, and let me tell you, you must be one lucky farther," Boomer reached out to shake his hand, but he didn't shake back. "Oh-kay…" He put his hand back to the side, and took a step back, away from him. _Ugh, does he have to be so rude? Can't he tell that I like this boy? For once in my life, please, dad, don't embarrass me! Not tonight of all nights! No in front of my husband to be! _

Folding his arms, he raised his head and dove right into conclusion. "And you are…dating my daughter, hmm?"

Waving his hands back and forth, signaling that we were dating, he wasn't able to get a word in before Buttercup came bursting into the picture. "Looks to me like Bubbles got herself a new boyfriend! Kiss, kiss!" she puckered her lips, and mocked mine, and his kissing scene…which was now ruined!

Throwing her fists in the air, Blossom was enraged with fury. "No! No! No! No! No! No! This can't be happening! This isn't right! How can Bubbles have a boyfriend before me? It just isn't right! It isn't natural for a little sister to have a boyfriend, before her older sister! It throws the world completely off balance! I am not believing that my dorky little sister has a boyfriend, and I don't!" Envying me, she drove her arms back to her side, and began to march loudly back inside, slamming the door as hard as she possibly could! _Well that went well! Thanks for calling me a dork, brat! Oh, this night couldn't be going any worse! I wonder what Boomer thinks of me now? Ah! Why does everyone ruin everything for me?_

Wholly ignoring the things that Blossom said, The Professor was still in shock over what Buttercup had suggested. "No! There will be no kissing, not at least until she is in college!"

"Dad! That isn't fair!" I screamed, praying that he wasn't serious.

Shaking his finger at me, dad then held his elbow in his palm, and rested his chin in the other free hand. "What is said is said, no kissing until you are in college, that is final. I am sure that this young fellow's father would agree with me. So therefore, no kissing, and as for dating…it is only acceptable if he, one, isn't a perv!" he exclaimed, resulting in my humiliation. "What? Come now Bubbles, you don't want to date a perv, do you? I certainly hope not! Well, uhh, yes, one, he isn't a perv, two he isn't a drug addict, or has ever done drugs for that matter!" _He is never going to talk to me again. Uhh. _"Three, no profanity…ever! Four he has to have no criminal record for either; stealing, killing, assaulting, abusing, which includes _sexual _abuse, and no, hurting, harming, or animal cruelty-"

"Okay dad! We get it! No drugs, no cursing and no criminal record, now will you please, go inside and save whatever life I have left?" I begged of him, and he agreed, leaving me to be crushed by a broken heart as soon as Boomer leaves and never comes back. Just when I was thinking that I was going to get the chance to apologize, my dad started to walk backwards, showing that he was keeping 'his eye on him' by using a common gesture towards Boomer. Only more humiliating is that he forgot that there were steps behind him, and he tripped over the first one because he was idiotically attempting to walk backwards. _Perfect! What else could go wrong? _Anxiously waiting for him to go inside, he finally did. _This will be the last time you ever get to talk to him, so, you better enjoy it. _Cringing, I tightly shut my eyes, going to try and block out his comeback. "Go ahead, tell me how horrible my family is."

Huffing, he confessed to me, right away, "Yep, they are pretty dam-dang horrible…but…I've seen worse." _Wha? _I opened one eye, and asked just that, 'wha'. "They aren't that bad, surly not as bad as my dad...uh, is? You got it pretty nice here sunshine, don't take it for granted," he suggested, and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. I flushed. "Well, I got to get going. My brothers are probably going to knock me up, just about as much as your sisters did! …If not more… See you tomorrow at school," he promised, walking off.

Standing there, my heart wasn't racing, but was slowing down. As a cold breeze came by, that would normally freeze me to death, I was motionless. Crinkling my fingers, a grin slithered over my lips, as I bit them. Pausing, I took my time on action. Preparing for my next move, I leaped in the air higher than I should have. "Yes! He kissed me, he really kissed me! Oh my god!" I cheered, creating a blue spark under my feet. Flying up, I raced around the light pole that was on the lawn. "I can't believe it, he kissed me!" Grabbing onto the pole, I twirled myself around and around it, until I was dizzy. "He kissed me! Yes!" I screamed, but unfortunately my loud chatter made a man across the street look over at me. Recognizing this, it was easy to say that he had already seen what I could do, so out of pure fear I somehow managed to lose control of my twirling, and knock myself into the light. Sliding down it, until I reached the sidewalk, I stuck my hand out, giving him a 'thumbs up'. "I'm fine don't worry about me! …I just got kissed by a boy!" I murmured, joyously.

Focusing in on me, he blinked a few times, and supposed that it was just his imagination, while scratching his chin. _You're such a klutz, Bubbles! …But a klutz that just got kissed by a boy! Yes! _

Spinning around in a circle, before I went inside the house, I shouted into the night sky, "Bubbles Utonium is officially not a dork, and has a relationship with a guy that is hotter than yours! Ha, ha, ha!" Crossing over the grass, I sailed up the stairs, and giggled all the way through the house, grabbing everyone's attention. Climbing to the top of the stairs, I over looked the living room, where Blossom sat angrily on the couch, and Buttercup sprawled out to watch the TV. Snarling at me, Blossom queued in as I made my speech. "This marks the day that Bubbles, that is me, has finally crawled out of the shadows and into the light! For now on, you will all address me as, Bubbles…the…girl…that has a boyfriend, and you don't!" I sassed, unable to think up anything better.

"I hope he dumps you tomorrow!" Blossom stuck her tongue out at me.

My shoulders hunched down from her very impolite remark. "At least I have a boyfriend so you can hope that he dumps me! Mean miss, nobody!" I took my place above her in the game. _She needs to know, that she isn't the queen of the world! Now that I have a boyfriend, and she doesn't, I think that I need some more respect around here! They need to wait on me hand and foot… well I wouldn't go that far, but they could still congratulate me, or something!_

Urging forward, she was shallow, but her bottom lip was beginning to snivel, "How could you be so cruel? I'm not mean…it isn't my fault that you…somehow managed to get a boyfriend, and I haven't!" she cried. "I mean, honestly? How? Who? Did you like, mind control him so that he would think that he loves you, when he really doesn't? What's your secret?"

Scrunching up my face, I was boiling over. "Alright, that is it! You people and your; oh no, I chipped a nail, and oh no, I missed the big game, and the, oh no, my science experiment blew up the house!" I sobbed as my dad came in from the kitchen. "I don't care if you broke a nail, and I don't care if you missed the super ball-"

"Super bowl," Buttercup corrected.

As a tear fell, and raced over my cheek, I tried to hold a glare, but couldn't. "That's it! I've had it with all of you! …I'm going to my room, so don't bother me!" Charging by my father, I answered his question before he could ask it. "I'm not hungry!" _When you finally think that something is great, you learn that your family doesn't give a crap…well that isn't going to stop me. I'll be okay, if I can just stop crying, then I'll get over this. Tomorrow we will all get a fresh, and new start, and maybe then they will congratulate me. Plus, I'll get to see Boomer again, _I thought, rubbing the salty water off my face, with the sleeve of my coat. _Yeah, you'll get to see Boomer tomorrow._

* * *

Oh yeah! That's right, we are getting into the story now, aren't we? We are rushing into it, ninety to nothing now! Won't be much longer till…well…I don't want to spoil it or you! Just want to let you know that I have big plans about to take place! Sorry that this chapter was a little shorter than the others, but I promise, the next chap will make up for it!

Bye for now! –Kisses-


	6. Together Forever

Update# 6

Yo, sup my peeps? Lol. Here is the next chapter, as promised! And while I am about to go eat dinner, after thriving, and starving myself to get this chapter written before seven o'clock, I would just like to give myself a pat on the back! Now I know I said that I'd make it up to you with another long chapter, but, let's be honest... this chapter isn't that long! Again! LOL. But I CAN at least say that it is longer than the other! Well, maybe I'll make it up to you in chater 7! Hints that _Maybe. _Sorry guys! I suck, I know! Sorry! K, see all of you later, enjoy ;).

**Together Forever**

Chapter 6

Her screeching was busting my ear drums, and piercing all the way through them. Trying to get her attention back to me, so that she would see how much it was…kind of…embarrassing me, I was anxious. "Stop it, stop it! Please!" I laughed, after accepting the fact that everyone was going to stare at us, either way.

"So, he, like really kissed you? Oh my gosh!" Sarah blurted out.

Taking a few steps away from her, I threw my head down, and bounced it back up after I had regained my ability to speak. "Yes! We really kissed, now, will you please settle down? People are starting to stare!"

Snickering, she backed off some, but still held her assertiveness, "Let them stare! They need to hear this! Yesterday you were just an average student in the hall, but today…you are just an average student in the hall, but you are one that got kissed!" _She seems more excited about it, than I was! It isn't that big of a deal, it was just a simple kiss. It doesn't mean that I am getting engaged or anything! …Not that I wouldn't say 'yes', but… he kissed me!_ "So, how was it? Is he a good kisser? Too much lip? Just enough? Was there any tongue?" she baffled, on and on. _Augh, that is disgusting! Where does she get these kinds of ideas? _

Adjusting the books in my hand, I critiqued her assumption, "Ew, no, it was…just a kiss on the cheek, that's it."

Pausing, she stopped in the middle of the hall. "And your point…is?" Asking this, made me flip out, as we then started walking again. "Let me tell you something honey, it may seem like it was just a little innocent kiss on the cheek to you, but to him…hmm, hell no! It was the first step, in the right direction, let me tell you now!" What she was suggesting this to, was a little out there, but I guess that I can keep the warning in mind. _She is all out there today, isn't she? Talk about a girl that isn't afraid to say, or do whatever she wants! But, I still don't think that Boomer is like that, it really was just a modest kiss on the cheek…not like I wouldn't want it to be more than just a modest kiss on the cheek. We could be in love, I won't protest! _

"All I am saying is that…it was one of the best things that happened to me in my life!"

"And all I am saying is that, watch your step, and don't forget to drag in some juicy gossip to keep me entertained!" she joked, then nudging me so I would better prepare myself, as we were walking into history together. "Okay, breath check," she leaned in towards my mouth, and sniffed, causing me to jump back out of shock. "Mmm, minty. What kind of toothpaste do you use?" She is officially bazaar, as if she wasn't strange enough before. _I don't know what kind I use, I just pick out the first one that I see at the store! _It was something that I probably should give more concern to, but that was the truth.

Giving Boomer more credit than she was, I was frank about it, "Look, I already told you, he likes me, for me! Not for how good I look, or what brand of clothing I wear, or even, and this might be surprising to you, what my breath smells like! He likes me to be Bubbles, and that is it!" At this, she shrugged and accepted that fact, going into class before the bell rang. Once I was out of her sight, I leaned over, and blew into my hand. "Hmm, it does smell minty!" I giggled, straightening my designer blouse. Going in the room with full confidence, my posture was, if I may say so myself, magnificent! My hair was bouncy, and my outfit was adorable! However, as I looked towards my chair, I noticed that Boomer wasn't in his.

My eyes widened, while Sarah shared my disappointment. _What? I don't understand. Where is he? He seemed perfectly fine last night? He couldn't have caught a cold, or a bug, or something! Is he skipping school because of me? _I wondered, taking my seat as Mr. Downery closed the door. _You mean I got all dressed up, for nothing? I got excited for nothing? What if I never see him again? What if he transferred? And it was all because of me? _"Alright'y students, I hope that you brought your thinking caps with you today, because there isn't a moment to loose. Jumping right into the school year, I am pleased to inform you that, yes, your first test will be coming up this Friday, so I hope that you have all been studying!" he announced, making all of the other kids sigh. _Is this really all my fault? Did I make him that miserable? Am I that unlovable? Oh no, I am never going to be happy again! _

"So, can I please have your eyes on the bored, so we can start today's lesso-" he was cut off by the slamming of the door, and peered over to see who was interrupting his class. _This is it! This is the end! The end of the world, the end of time, and the end of me! What am I supposed to do now? _"Mr. _Jojo_, I have already told you once, I will not excuse tardiness again. Take your seat, and when the bell rings, you are going to be staying with me, after class." _Goodbye sweet world, good by sweet time, goodbye happine- _I stopped in the middle of my thoughts, just now seeing that Boomer had come in. _Oh yay! He is here, he made it! Thank you, oh thank you. _

Smiling at him as he came to sit down, I didn't get why he didn't smile back. _Err, he looks upset…wonder what's wrong? _As the teacher spoke, going on to the next chapter of the history book, I turned around to face Boomer. "Hey, so I am going to save you a spot at lunch! I can see that you are really down, and I think that we need to talk about it!" I strongly recommended, but before he could explain to me why he couldn't let me do that, I had already turned back towards the board so that I could copy down everything that Mr. Downery had written.

_Great! Now everything is going just as I planned it would. I have an excuse to get to sit with him at lunch, and we get to talk about things that most people would over look! Our relationship is going to just keep growing, and growing until we are the best couple in the world! We'll never fight, we'll share our deepest thoughts, and we'll get along great! The only thing that is standing in between me, and him is…him. So, the big question is, how do I get Boomer to ask me out on a date? Let's thinks… there are at least a hundred possibilities so I should be able to come up with at least twenty! I just need something to write them down on! …This will work! _I used the paper that I was supposed to be using to take notes on, but never got around to it.

_One, I could…ask him to ask me out…nah._

_Two, that is really still one, I could…threaten him to take me out, or else I will…_

_Three, that is still really one, I could put so much pressure on him, by reminding him constantly how much we belong together, that he has to ask me ou- no, that will led to humiliation._

_Four, that is still really one, I could persuade him with ravishing gifts from only the fin-cheapest stores I can find…nope._

…_Twenty, that is till really, and only one, I could…ah, I got nothing, _I slumped down in my chair, scanning over all of the things that I wrote down, that I knew I couldn't use.

Taking up the entire third period just to get absolutely nowhere, I had missed all of the studies, and was utterly clueless on what he was saying. "For your homework, I want you to fill out these worksheets with your best guesses, and turn them in for me to read tomorrow so I can see just how well you paid attention to our lessons today. You are all excused," he said, allowing us to leave and go to lunch as the bell rang. Collecting my things, I was going to wait for Boomer to get his stuff too so that we could walk together, but Sarah, for some reason, thought that it would be funny to leave him behind and go ahead without him, acting like it wasn't that big of a deal. Like he wouldn't mind!

While I was forcing her to slow down, she was persistent to hurry and get her lunch from the locker like she was starving or something. Dragging me through the crowd, when she finally let go of me, so I could go at my own pace, I found that she had already driven me all the way to our lockers! "What is your problem? We should slow down and wait for Boomer, what is your big rush?"

"Me? Why are you going so slow? You can wait for Boomer all you want, but he is going to be in that classroom for another good while! Let's just get to the cafeteria, and wait there! I am not going to miss my lunch because he decided to show up ten minutes late!" she shouted.

Lost, I was very confused. "Wait, what are you talking about? He is right behind us! He'll be here any minute!" I argued, but she was too busy, shoving past everyone, making up for lost time. Angry, I planted my feet to where I was standing, and waited for him like a good friend would. I swear, he is going to walk past me any moment, and thank me for waiting for him, unlike some people! Watching as everyone walked by, I kept a sharp eye on them to be sure he didn't slip past me. _Okay, he was wearing a navy blue shirt, and blue jeans, he can't possibly accidently get away from me now! _Knowing these things and how he looked were really going to come in handy. I got to use it to my advantage.

However, after a minute went by, and most of the kids were gone but for a few, I figured that I must have lost him in the crowd somehow and he was already sitting down. _That's it, he is waiting for me! How horrible of me to keep him waiting! I've got to hurry! _

Racing down the halls, I busted into the cafeteria and started my search. Going from table to table, I checked each of everyone's faces, but none of them matched his. Losing confidence, I slouched down next to Sarah, Ronnie and Derek who were chowing down on their favorite meals. Banging my head to the table, they glanced over at me. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Where's your lunch, girly?" Derek wondered aloud, noticing that I didn't bring mine with me. Worried when I didn't answer, barricading myself with my arms around my head, he asked, "Hey…uh, _Bubby_, you okay?"

"Yes! I am perfectly fine! Now leave me alone in my misery!"

Holding his sandwich, he was about to take a bite. "Well, okay," he seemed like he could care less, but when Ronnie hit him, he dropped the sandwich on the ground. "Hey! I was going to eat that!"

"Aren't you going to show Bubbles any courtesy?"

He mumbled, "I am going to remember this! …So… uh… are you sure that you are… okay… and everything, because you look pretty down in the dumps to me?" he asked again.

Lifting my head up, I went into rage. "No! First Blossom wouldn't give me any brownies, after I ask her, like, a million times and said please and everything! Then I wake up and am freezing half to death! I try to warm myself with a hot shower, but it got too hot and I was burned and my skin was ugly and red, and then I had to go to my first period looking like a red hot chili pepper and then I met Boomer! He was great, but then I was stupid around him, and got knocked into him, but he kissed me on the cheek, and I thought everything was perfect, but it wasn't! I thought that he wasn't coming into class, but then he did, and that is great and everything, but now he isn't here with me at lunch after he promised he would!"

"Ohh, so that is why your skin was so red that day! I thought you got sunburned over the summer," Derek assumed, picking the hairs off his sandwich. Glaring at him, Ronnie knocked it out of his grip again, and it fell to the floor. "Are you kidding me? Dammit, you son of a bi-"

Sarah pointed out, "Uh, the only reason Boomer isn't here with you right now is because he _was _late, and Mr. Downery kept him after class. He still likes you just as much as he did before, I'm sure."

With an intrigued glower, I blinked. "What are you talking abou-Boomer!" I cheered, waving at him so he would see where I was. Spotting me, he smirked oddly, but I disregarded it, and let him take the stool that was by mine. "I'm so glad that you finally made it, I was beginning to…um… you know I wasn't worried or anything, I was just…very-no I was just somewhat… concerned that you had… Boomer, these are my friends, Sarah, Ronnie, and Derek. Guys, this is…Boomer," I pushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

Sarah, with a mouth full of food, shut it tightly and just waved. Staring at her, Ronnie then held a chuckle and greeted him, "Hey, nice to finally…meet you there stranger." Holding out his hand, Boomer reached over to shake it, as well as Derek's.

"Sup? Yeah, great to meet you too, man- uh, say, um… Bubbles, what's this talk of me 'finally making it'? Did you not hear a word… Mr. Downery said?" he questioned, and I was honest. I had been too worried that he wasn't going to show up, to see that he actually had. _Well, I guess that Sarah was telling the truth after all. Oops, maybe I should apologize for that after school… how was I supposed to know? It wasn't like it was just said right in my f- okay, it was, and there is no excuse… but that doesn't mean I can't pretend there is! …It doesn't mean that, does it? Hmm… _"So, where's your lunch?"

Glancing around, I didn't have an answer. I am just going to have to starve. Oh well. "Uhh, I forgot mine in my locker, but, it's okay…I'll just eat dinner early tonight, I guess."

Confessing this, he seemed to feel bad for me. Scooting over his tray, that he had hardly touched, he expressed, "Here. I normally don't come in to the cafeteria to eat, I normally just pick up something on the way out of school, so, you can have it. I only came in here for you, anyhow." Putting it in front of me, I gasped, as if he was handing me the key to the universe. _This is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me! He's so thoughtful, I just wanna hug him! _

Moving around the food, till I found a good bite that I wanted, I stabbed it with the fork, and chewed. Picking up the sandwich, I nibbled on it as well. _Num, num, num. _However, after a second, I realized that I was smacking a little and tried to control it but because of the texture of the bread it was hard. It was stuck at the top of my gum! Boomer was grinning at me, so I blushed. "It's really s-sticky," I blurted out, not like that was any sort of excuse for my smack, smack. He didn't seem to care, really, but it just wasn't something that I wanted him to see me as! Bubbles, the girls that smacks whenever she eats! I don't smack all the time, just some of the time! I can control it… some of the time…

"So… I was just wondering, you don't have to do it or anything, it isn't like I am trying to put any unneeded pressure on you… but if you want to come that'd be great… but if you don't, that is fine too… so, you wanna go out with me this Friday night? There's a new restaurant that opened up in down town and I thought, hey, maybe Bubbles wants to go," his voice was soft, but in a gentle way.

_Wait! So my plans worked? Not that I really used any of them, but he is asking me out? Oh yes, of course I will go out with you my darling, of course I will! _Although, saying this out loud, and not just staring at him might help. "Oh, um, yes! I-I would love to, that would be… but I'm not sure I can." _Rats, my father! What is he going to say about this? Nothing, he probably won't have to say nothing and ruin it some other way! Sorry, dad, but you really do. Plus, not only him, but what about my sisters- well my sister. Buttercup wouldn't care in the least. _

Curious, he asked, "What? Other plans?" Shaking my head, meaning 'no', that wasn't it, he reminded. "Hey, you're dad already gave us permission to date. Remember?" This was very true! He's the greatest! But yet, I still believe that something is going to go wrong, one way or another. "So, I'll come and get you at seven then-"

"No! …I-I… I mean, nah. You don't need to do that! I'll just meet you there, no problem! Just me and my own two feet, yep, just us. We'll walk ourselves there, and, yeah, you don't need to pick me up!" _Okay, so if he doesn't come to get me, then that means that my father won't have to have another chat with him, and, 'lay down the laws' we already got plenty of that! I'll just fly over there! No one will see me, no one will hear me, so therefore, it isn't a problem! I just need to be more careful with the whole 'super powers' thing. And, Boomer is right, he did give us permission, so it isn't like I am sneaking out to see a boy, it is like I am going out to visit my boyfriend! Perfect! _"Yeah, and don't worry, I'll leave early so that… I'll get there on time! No need to worry about me, I am one hundred percent capable of arriving on time, on foot! I can walk faster…than an animal that can walk really fast! That's me! …Hee, hee…"

Widening his expression, he made an effort not to show this feeling, and accepted the fact that I just agreed to go. "Awesome, I guess. Just make sure that you wear something that can get dirty… don't wear that million dollar shirt you have on, anyway…ever," he laughed, unimpressed by how much money I spent to buy this thing. He was sincere, and, I was right he really does just like me for me… guess it is time that I take my own advice. Darn! They don't have a return policy! Now I am stuck with this thing, that might as well be thrown in the trash! Sparking an idea, it hit me, I'd just put it in the back of my closet it and wrap it up for Blossom's birthday! That idea gets two thumbs up.

Throwing whatever food I didn't eat, in the trash, I put the tray back up for the dish washing lady to…wash, and found that Boomer had been waiting for me to finish. Rushing over, I stood beside him. "You know, I would have put that up for you, if you'd had asked. I was the one that went and got it," he confessed, passing through the crowd with me. He's generous too, but he shouldn't have to lift a finger, I was the one that ate it so therefore, I am the one that has to throw it away.

"No, it is fine! You shouldn't have to worry about a thing…like that." When I told him this, he snickered an irresistible laugh that touched my soul. It just melted my soul. Ouh. It was hard to keep up with him, once we were in the center of the cafeteria and the bell rang. We were surrounded by all of these other kids, but I managed to keep up… once he held my hand so no one else could get in between us. No one could break the bond that we shared! We were like two metal chains, wrapped around the other so that no one could steal the other away. We can't be separated, not after this. Not after being together like this. I will always be in love with him, and only him. He's my first, and he is going to be my last! Wedding bells are ringing already!

"Stay in front of me, that way I can see where you are," Boomer grabbed tight of my hand, and swung me around so that I was leading the way. Keeping, extremely close behind me, my heart skipped a beat every time I felt his warm breath on my neck. _This is the best day of my life!_

_

* * *

_

The next chapter is going to be about their date, so stick around for that! And no, Bubbles isn't going to be a klutz and trip, causing her to spill her drink all over Boomer! …No, seriously she isn't! Dream date time, it is going to be perfect! Bubbles will over exaggerate, nonetheless, but it is still going to be perfect! Together forever, that is the bond that you and I share no- well, at least until I finish the book, then you can get your sorry butt's outta here! JK! Okay, bye!

-KISSES!-


	7. Are You Made for Holly Matrimony?

Update# 7!

Chapter seven is here, and it is not what I promised! It's short, it doesn't have 'The Date' in it, but it does have an introduction to a character I am sure you are all familiar with. Brick. Boomer also has to adjust a few things with the law because of the little _slip up _that he made the other day. Jojo, is a no no. Other than that, I hope that you enjoy, oh, and one other thing! I am going to ask a question at the end of the story, it would be silly to ask it right now and you will understand that comment momentarily, so stick around to read it plzz!

Love you all!

**Are You Made for Holly Matrimony? Well? Are you?**

Chapter 7

"Blossom! Hi!" I called, racing over to her. Carrying a note that she was sent to bring to the office, I was on my way back to my 8th and final period which was Computer VII. Completely swept off my feet, I utterly disregarded the fight that we had the other night and forgave her, along with everyone else. Besides, who were they to make me mad? I'm not mad, I'm just having the best day of my life! "Hey, what are you doing over on _my side of _… school." 'Town' would have been the substitute, but that wouldn't have really made that much sense.

Narrowing her brows at me, she glared down at the piece of paper in her hand. "The teacher just sent me to give this to Mrs. Thompson at the front desk…why aren't you in class yet?" she asked, giving me a prying glare, curious at my tardiness, since the bell had rung seven minutes ago. Tapping her foot, she waited for my answer, like a good big sister should. _She is the best big sis a girl could ask for! Look at her, all worried about me, that is so sweet! I love her, and Buttercup, and the Professor, and Boomer, I just love them all so much- no, too much! I love them. _

Smiling uncontrollably, I chirped, "Oh you're the best! I just love you!" Reaching over to hug her, we embraced each other, or I embraced her, causing Blossom to drop the note. "I – just – love – you – so – so – much!"

Jumping up and down with her, I took pausing in between each jump, making her want to barf from all of the sudden moving. "What – are – you – do – ing? Let go of me!" she shoved me away from her, and straightening out of pink blouse. Fluffing her hair back up into place, her body shook with pure anger. "What is this nonsense? Why aren't you in class, and why are you hugging me? …I know, you did something so indescribably, patronizingly repulsive that you are trying to hide your blundering mistake by showing abnormal compassion so that I won't tell dad! Now, since I figure it out, the best thing is for you to just come on out, and confess while you still have your dignity! Why are you not in class?" she shouted, giving me the chance to reward myself with, what she thought as, _the truth_.

"No you silly goose! I'm just…_abnormally hugging you_…because I love you! Duh!" I beamed, attempting to embrace her again.

Backing up before she allowed me to do this, Blossom argued, "Oh yeah? Then, again, why aren't you in class? The bell rang almost ten minutes ago! No one could be that late, without something hidden up there sleeve, and as your older sister, it is my job to find out, just what that is! Now fess up! I haven't got all day, you know!" She reminded, snatching the note up off the ground, and blew any of the dirt from the sheet that had gotten on it. Once cleaned, she tucked it under her arm, as she crossed them.

Still, managing to be bright as the sunshine, I gleamed at her, "I just took a potty break! See," I gestured towards the hall pass I had received. "No loony plans, no master thief schemes, just the regrettable consequences of my tiny bladder!" I informed, with a perfect explanation for why I was not in class. This upset her, that once again, her theory was not correct. I couldn't help it, I wasn't doing anything wrong, end of story, but of course, she was still suspicious of me, and continued to stand there with her arms folded. _Alright, I have to admit, it was nice and all before, but now she is starting to get annoying! A little over protective there, big sis! I do need to get back to class before they send someone out to come and search for me. Why doesn't she believe me? It is 100% the truth! I **really** do have a small bladder!_

"Okay, fine. I guess that I can believe that, but if I catch you doing anything as abnormal as this again…then I'm telling dad! And I am not kidding, Bubbles!"

_Sheesh, I get it, I get it. Stupid tiny bladder! Wait…wasn't there something that I was going to ask her? Why am I talking to her again? Oh yeah! _As she was walking away, I went on to follow her, yelling, "Hey! Blossy, wait for me!" Catching up with her, after she so rudely didn't slow down for me, _very considerate, _I was then privileged to ask my question. "So are you going to be able to drive me home today? I need a ride!"

Rolling her eyes, she caught me up on things, "Remember? Dad hates it when we drive his car, so, sorry kid, I will have to miss out on another wonderful time with my sister, driving her home. Oh no, whatever will I do? See ya," her voice was flat, like she didn't really give a crap. Very rude, and very unforgiveable…good thing that I am in an awesome mood today, or I would hold this against her forever! Yes, that is how bad I am!

Stopping, not literally, but pausing in my mind to think about it, something hit me. That little sneak! Accusing me of things, when she is lying herself! "Hey, wait just a darn minute! How did you get to school today, if dad didn't drive us, and you didn't take the bus? I didn't see you walking to school with me, in the freezing autumn air!" _Darn her for ruining my good mood! Not like I could trust her with keeping me happy, she is such a little be-otch at times! I hate her! And Buttercup, and Dad and Boom- no, I still love him, but the other two are going to be buried in my __**horrible **__long, and lost memories __**forever! **__That will teach them! That will teach all of them! _I thought, nearing the front office with her.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I would never be stuck walking to school! I got a ride from this really cute boy. See you aren't the only one that can 'woo' the guys! I just used the same techniques that you must have, in order to unexplainably end up with a boyfriend the very next day of school, and it turns out, that there was a logical explanation to it, just like everything else! But don't worry, I won't tell anyone _our _little secret! Besides, no one else besides _me _would be smart enough to figure it out! All you have to do is sweet talk 'em! Well, I'd love to stay and chat, and chat, and chat all night long but I have to return this slip, gather up my things, and be on my way to meet Evan in the parking lot!"

_Big mouth- hey, did she say Evan? _About to go through the doors to the office, I stopped her. "Evan? Isn't he the same guy that you were talking about over the phone? I thought that he rejected you five times already!"

"OH WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?" she screamed as loud as she possibly could. Walking in towards the front desk, she darted back before the door closed, "And it was, four times, okay?"

Aww darn, well I messed that conversation up. _That couldn't have gone any worse, could it? Oh I'm so sorry Blossy, I don't know what came over me. I believe, that with all the power of my heart and soul that I will not make you that mad ever agai- Boomer? What is Boomer doing in there? _He was talking to Mrs. Thompson about something, but because of the glass barrier, I couldn't hear them. All I saw was that he was signing his signature on a very large stack of papers. Someone with long, messy red hair, and a baseball cap had just walked out. Then, for some strange reason, Boomer was waving at him as if they were acquainted. Putting the pen down, he handed everything back to her, and she smiled, scanning over it to be sure that he filled in all the required slots.

From the corner of my eye, I was still glancing over outside, following the movements of that other guy. He should have driven away by now, but he hadn't, instead there was a small red streak that I saw in the distance. Blinking, I opened my eyes again and peered out to where I had seen this. Smashing my face to glass, as my feet slipped out from under me because of my intense stare, my lips and cheeks were flattened and spread. Not giving any attention towards Blossom this whole time, I was shocked to hear her voice again, and jumped. "You're still here? How pathetic are you? …Gosh I'm embarrassed to say we are related," she huffed, getting as far away from me as possible.

Turning back, I allowed my heart to keep it's beat steady, and peered out once more. When there was no sign of anything else that would lead me to believe something else was wrong, I guessed, _maybe it was just a harsh ray of the sun…_

* * *

First period was okay. Mrs. Johnson, my English teacher, let us watch a video about term papers, and how many we were going to have to write this year. I'll tell you, the adding number of papers I had to think about writing was not the okay part, but the fact that I was still sleepy from all of that walking yesterday, so I got to close my eyes for a minute, and did the minimum amount of thinking. Second period was better, Sarah and I choose each other as partners for the rest of the year, when there came a time for team ups, but if she was absent, then I'd get stuck with Zack! Ugh! Yuck! Please don't let her ever miss a day! Please! And as for third period, well…

"The Election of 1928 was a great battle between Hoover versus Smith. While the Republicans nominated Herbert C. Hoover of California, Coolidge's Secretary of Commerce, as their candidate for President, the Democrats nominated Alfred E. Smith who, as governor of New York, who had established a record of liberal reforms. Like Harding and Coolidge before him, Hoover, believed that government should aid big business, and by doing prosperity would become more widespread. However, oppose of his predecessors, Hoover saw the need for moderate reforms… reasonable to the people of the Unite States of America," Mr. Downery wrote on the bored, already calling for us to have gotten our textbooks out.

While I had taken this step, I did fail to write anything down, awaiting the perfect moment for me to turn around and talk to Boomer. Hovering, I trembled, scared that now wasn't that perfect time to turn around, but I couldn't wait till class was over, and he didn't ever go to lunch. Now was the only time. For us to remain a perfect couple, we have to talk daily! That is very healthy, and highly recommended for new couples, which I read this in a magazine, so it must be right! Spinning in my chair, to face him, he looked up from his studies. Grinning, I peeped, "Hi."

"Uhh…hi, Bubbles. What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing, just checking up on you! Here, I brought you something," I said, struggling to get it out of my bag. Laying it out in front of him, I covered up the notes that he had taken in history and flipped to page fifteen. "See, it's a little test that I think we should take together called, 'Are You Made for Holly Matrimony'." Allowing him to look over it, I was extremely happy, but just by the small, and slightest emotion in the twitch of his eye, that most average girlfriends would disregard, I caught it! _Best girlfriend ever! _"Oh no! If you don't like this one, then we can take another! How about, 'Are You Afraid of Commitment'? Or, 'Are You just Friends', or maybe, 'is your boyfriend keeping something from you, and doesn't want to tell you why he was at the front office the other day doing something really weird, and totally not normal'?"

Shocked, he weighed himself back in his seat. "Wha?" His eye twitched again.

"Stop twitching your eye! I know that when you twitch your eye it means, I don't want to take that test!" I barked, in a _loud _whispering tone. Remaining shocked, his eye twitched once more. "Alright, fine, you caught me! That isn't a real test, but I just so happened, not in a creepy kinda spying way, saw that you were taking to the lady at the front desk about something and I just really, really, really want to know what it was about!" I fluttered my lashes at him.

"Bubbles, I was just clearing up a few problems they were having about finding my old school records. You know that I just transferred this year, right?"

Nodding my head in response, I accepted this, but that didn't answer everything. "Yeah, sure, that's fine, but who was that boy you were waving to with the spikey, long red hair? Who was he, huh?"

Groaning, he rubbed the back of his neck, messaging it. "Bubbles, that was my brother. I called him over because our father was at work, and I needed someone's help to find the right transcript from my last school. That was all you saw, I swear," he promised me, in the most honest, sincere, and reassuring pitch I have ever heard. It was calming, and soothed every fiber of my boyfriend doubting body! _Yes, thank you. He's great. He's perfect. He was just trying to find his old transcript, that's all! Giving them the proper information so they don't mistake him for someone else, oh golly! What a great guy! _

However, realizing that even though he was perfect, I made a big mistake, and took a misunderstand way out of proportion. I went to an awful conclusion, and I was wrong. "So…does this mean that you don't want to go out with my, Friday night? Because, if not, then I understa-"

"Don't say it, of course I still want to go out with you! We're a couple now, remember?"

_Couple? He admitted it? He's great. He's perfect. Updating his school record? Making sure his transcript was right? That is hadn't gotten mixed up? Boomer is this nicest, most trustworthy guy I have ever met._

Mr. Downery caught our discussion, "Do you have anything to share with the class, Ms. Utonium, and Mr. Jo-Jones, I mean…"

* * *

Sweet, I'm done! Now, as for that question that I was going to ask you, it isn't that important but just let me ask. Do you think that the next chapter I write, which **will **be about Boomer and Bubbles date, I should add it to this chapter, therefore making it one _really really _long chapter, or keep this one as is, and just work to make sure that 'We're Going on a Date' (that will be the name of it) is longer than this one? Tell me your thoughts in the comments! And please do keep in mind, if I have already decided what I am going to do with the two, and I published this story in 2010 and it is 2012, then I would really just enjoy hearing what you liked/didn't like about the chapter! Okay? Thanks! Bye, bye!

-Kisses as always-


	8. We're Going on a Date

Update # 8 … Finally?

So I know, I know that it has been a while since I updated, and because I was in such a rush to get this chapter up since it has been almost a week, when I promised every other day, there might be a few grammar and spelling mistakes! Sorry! I can't do it all, only what is essential! Well, as I am sure that you can tell by the chapter title, this chapter is going to be about Bubbles and Boomer's date! I ended it with a little mystery, but I don't want to give anything away just yet! You will have to get reading to get to there! I know, and yes, I do realize that I build your hesitation up on purpose, hey, an author has to do what an author has to do… in order to get more readers! Alright, bye, bye for now!

**We're Going on a Date **-Singing tone- LOL

Chapter 8

After Wednesday came and went, it was Thursday. After all my classes, the walk home, and eating dinner came and went, it was Friday. After all my classes, it was 3:00 P.M. After the walk home, it was 3:30. After my favorite TV show, it was 6:30 and after 6:50, with only ten minutes away from my date, it was Panic:00. _My hair looks horrible because I can't find my hair tie, my dress is disgusting because my favorite one is dirty, and my foot is slipping out of my shoe because I am rushing out the door and didn't have time to put it on correctly! Crap!_ I yelled at myself, hooking my finger around the heel of my shoe, and closing the front door.

Stumbling, it happened to help me put enough pressure on the heel of my foot, to allow it to slide into the shoe, plus, I didn't fall on my face! _Accomplishment of the night: one! Fails of the night, zero! But remember Bubbles, it isn't over yet! _Strangling my purse over my shoulder, I ran out to the middle of the yard and doubled checked everything. When I was almost ready to lift off into the night sky, my dad somehow managed to see me. I hadn't even thought of a cover yet, I was too busy worrying about everything else. "Bubbles! There you are! …What are you doing out there? Come inside, dinner is almost ready and I am prepared to wait all night until you come in and eat it."

"Uh, uh, uh b-b-but dad! I have this…thing… and i-it is a really important th-th-thing and… I need to get to this… thing… right away! You don't want me to miss my big thing, do you? What kind of father are you? I'll hate you forever! Grr!" I tried to act all bad to the bone, like a wild child… _Fail number: one._

Smiling, he washed his hands on the rag he was carrying. "Aww, okay, honey. Now come inside before you catch a cold, it is freezing out!" Shutting the door, my shoulders sloped down. What was I going to have to do? Sneak out? But that is what I am _not _doing! _Think Bubbles, think! What could you say that doesn't sound like you are lying, your father wouldn't have a choice but to let you, and your sisters couldn't come up with an excuse for you not to go? Hmmm._

Marching back up the stairs, I peered inside at the three of them sitting down for dinner, and called out, "Blossom, Buttercup, dad, a boy asked me out, I said yes, he told me that he would pick me up at seven o'clock, I protested because I didn't want the Professor to give him another lecture, he agreed, I am going to fly there, no one is going to see me using these powers, and I will be back before my curfew. Goodnight everyone! I love you!" Charging away from all of them before they could reply to this, I lifted in the air, and went in the direction to the place that Boomer told me to meet him.

Putting his plate to the table, the Professor looked at my two sisters. "Does this mean that she isn't going to be joining us for dinner? But I made lasagna!"

* * *

"Okay, Bubbles, you get one shot at this date. You can't redo it, and you can't run away from it. It's just you, him, and the delicious food that will be sitting in front of you, because I am starving!" Looking in through the window of the restaurant, I checked the faint reflection in the glass to make sure that I didn't have any stray hairs flying all over my face. Pushing one that I saw, behind my ear, I smiled. I actually looked kind of pretty! Let's just keep it that way! Taking in a deep breath, I looked at myself one more time, and reached for the handle of the door.

The sweet smell of warm cookies covered in melted chocolate chips, and freshly stuffed turkey swept into my nose. When I entered, it was like a warm rush of heating air hitting my skin that had been slightly shivering. The lights were dimmed to a soft sultry orange glow that illuminated the area. It was quiet, no screaming children, only the soothing tones of pleased customers conversing newly closed business deals. _This place is amazing! Everything is in the right place. Everything is orderly fashioned. Everything is so…fancy! _"Buona sera, madam. Will you be dinning alone, or do you have a partner attending?" a man in a black suit, red tie, which was tied perfectly, white gloves and with a French accent, asked me.

_It's like in the fairy tales! _"Um, no I think that he is already here. Uh, his name is Boomer…uhh-" Caught in my own thoughts, it never even crossed my mind that I didn't know my own boyfriends' last name. It started with a 'J'. Johnson? Jackson? James…? Jojo? Mojo Jojo…

"Jones, I believe it is, madam." _Jojo- ha! I knew I was close!_ _Jones! _My mind jerked from one thing, to the other in a heartbeat, thinking about him. Boomer _Jones._ "And yes, you are correct he is already here waiting for, how do you say, your beautifulness to come and spice up his life. Come, and I will lead you to him," he grinned, swift on his feet as he danced across the shiny oak floors. Ouh, pretty. It was true, everything was in its right place, it was orderly fashioned and fancy, everything, except me that is. _Why did Boomer tell me to wear something that I could get dirty if he knew that he was joining me at one of the fanciest places in town? _While that question remained unanswered, it was cleared from my mind anyway when I saw him sitting there waiting for me like a true gentlemen. He hadn't even picked up the menu yet! Oh, I knew that I shouldn't have watched that last episode on ABC Family!

Smirking, he looked up at me, and I did the same back. He was too cute! The same man pulled the chair out for me, and took the light jacket that was wrapped around my arms just as I was about to take it off myself. "Oh no! Madam! A lovely lady such as yourself should not have to do this dirty work! Here, I allow me, please, I insist!"

Removing if from my body, he draped it over his arm and began to fold it. "Uhh, okay… merci monsieur," I thanked him.

"Oh, isn't she adorable? I can tell, you are very lucky man Mr. Jones."

Boomer laughed at this, deeply. "Well I would have to agree with that, I most certainly would," he charmed, gazing at me. The way he was looking, and the way that he was admiring me said enough in itself. _Jones, Bubbles Jones? Has a nice ring to it, but, he doesn't really look much like a Jones… he looks sorta' like- _"Bubbles, sorry to sound pushy but, can you hurry and sit down? You are blocking the aisle," he immediately jumped into my thoughts, as I had to realize that he was right. There were people behind me waiting to get by.

Turning around, I waved at them with an apology. "Oh, sorry everyone…I was just… making a determination," my voiced faded the more I went on, and finally took my seat across from Boomer. He grinned brightly at me, which was cute, but not as cute as before. ...Why? _Why are you being so paranoid? Tonight is the night that you have been waiting on since you were born! Don't ruin it, dumb side of me! _I prep talked myself, getting into it as if it was the super ball, or super bowl, _whatever Buttercup said it was, but wasn't! _

"Alright, now that everyone is all confortable, I can dive right into the special for the evening! Tortellini, lathered in prosciutto, ricotta, arugula and a bit of tomato for that little extra touch. Here are you're menus, and I'm here to tend to your every need, I do everything for you! Your wish is my command, I say, and I plead and plead for you to tell me what it is that you want, so Amerigo Gallo can show you just what a wonderful host I can be! Please! I beg you! Let Amerigo soar over the sky, like this, this, night and shining armor! Or this, superhero! I am the best, let me prove myself worthy! I am required to knell at your feet," he informed, threating us like royalty.

We both shared a spark of excitement, as Boomer glanced over the menu so we could order. "Yes, thank you, I believe that I will have the Abi-"

"And I would be more than delighted to take you're order, but… that is not my job! Devo andare adesso," he crooned, walking away to tend back to his **job**.

_Uhhh_, I thought to myself, unable to really think. "Well that was random" I admitted. However, after we engaged in a moment of silence, we broke out into laugher. It was funny, a little disappointing that we would probably have to wait another thirty minutes before someone would finally tend to us, but it was still funny! "Was that some kind of trick?" I giggled. "A joke or something? Or did he actually think that he could get away with saying something like that, and give us the slip?" I went on about it, seeing that for some reason Boomer was finding it exceptionally funnier, even, than me!

"I don't know, but that was pretty hilarious. Wow, what do you know? They have great quality, and entertainment!" he teased along with me. Though, I couldn't help but feel like there was the connection with us, it wasn't the connection that I had thought it would be. It was a connection. As if we knew each other before, like we had already meet, and that there was this source that we both shared. It was a chemical reaction, and while I didn't think that this would be the feeling I had stringing over me… it was better. It was stronger. We were entwined, and I truly loved it. Slowing his laugher, I got the hint that something was wrong as he took on a much more serious approach. His voice deepened, and he took my hand in his. "Bubbles, I know that we have only known each other for a short period of time, well, it's only been a few days actually, but every moment I am with you… it feels like a lifetime, like I could spend a lifetime by your side. Forever. Don't mistake me, we aren't ready for any kind of commitments but if you want to take this relationship to the next level… I'll jump when you do."

At that moment, I was sure that we were connected somehow. That we shared everything, every feeling, ever emotion. We've known each other forever, because forever is how we will spend our lives. Forever. Together. My cheeks turned a deep red, as I couldn't help but smile the biggest smile that I believe I have ever smiled before while smiling. He's my dream guy. "You're so awesome – I-I I mean that… you're so sweet? No, so nice? No! Y-you are – well not that you aren't any of those other things, you are really awesome and sweet and nice, but you're also, not those things- I me-mean only because yo-you're better than those th-things! Yeah, you're better than… umm… awesome an-and, and, and… uhh… sweet, and nice and, and stuff, you're just … uhhh… incredible! NO! Yes! I don't know…."

He chuckled, leaning back in his seat. "I know what you mean. You want to say what you are thinking, but you just can't find the words that could even compare to their perfection, right-"

"Yes! That is exactly how I feel about you! You can even say what I mean, when I am trying to say it! You know what I mean, before I do, I-I you're perfect."

Huffing under his breath he faked a seamless grin, that was camouflaged enough for me to discard it. "Yeah, perfect, that you might say I am…" he mumbled, then becoming louder when he actually wanted me to hear him. "But while you're over there thinking that I am perfect, I am over here thinking that you are. In every way that someone could be, you are that kinda perfection, sweet. It actually is,_ incredible_," he explained to me, and he was right, I did think this of him but I couldn't see how he could think that of me. It isn't that I hate myself, it is just that I've always heard that if you don't love who you are, no one else would…

Pulling my hands in, I confessed, "No, I am not perfect. I make mistakes all the time. I say the wrong things at any time I am given. And the timing for the things that I do, are all wrong. That isn't perfection, that is error."

"Bubbles, you don't understand! No one is perfect. I've made mistakes myself, hell, the shit I've done can't be taken back. It can't be erased, so while no one can be perfect, it doesn't mean that someone can't be perfect for someone else," Boomer told me with a light touch of sadness. It was apparent that he had made mistakes too, just like me, but he is my one biggest non-mistake not mistake ever! It was true, whatever I did, wrong or right, it was perfect to him. Wow. Who gets to say that every day? …Me! Yay!

Interrupted by a waiter, it must have been his job to take our order. "Aww, I hope that you are having a lovely time this evening. Here are two glasses of water until your requested beverage is served, so what may I get for you tonight?" After the time had flown by so quickly, just as we thought, we had waited for about twenty minutes before someone finally came over and acknowledged us. We also waited another forty minutes until our food was brought over to our table, but neither of us really cared. We were so caught up in our conversations the time never crossed my mind once. We were having so much fun with each other, that after I was about to take my last bite I realized that I was so stuffed that I could be the turkey for thanksgiving! I ate everything on my plate, and so did he!

Trotting down the aisle like a bunch of really full penguins, I got tired from just standing up! Not to mention that the line to the exit was so long that it was bigger than a train, and there were so many people that it was hard being able to honestly stand up! I was knocked into from all directions, and when we finally made it to the front so we could get out. Coming up past the desk, I nudged Boomer in the side, "Don't you think that we should give him a tip? They were really sweet, and the service was… pretty good for being so packed!" I admitted to him.

Glancing over at the other line there was, he tried to find the back of it, but when he couldn't he decided to skip out on the tip. "Hun, if you feel like waiting another forty five minutes to give him a forty five dollar tip then you be my guest, I'll just wait outside!" he chortled, and when I saw that he was right, when he gave me a soft shove to go out the doors I went along with him._ I guess their service was pretty slow… ehh, I don't feel that bad. They really need to find some people that are qualified to do more than one job! Ha, ha!_ I snickered to myself. As we traveled outside, I felt that there was a slight chill and Boomer must have noticed my shiver. "Hey, where is jacket?" he asked, realizing that we had forgotten to get it, since the line to the desk incredibly long, and there were just too many people to get any fresh air, much less being able to move around.

Slapping myself over the head, I huffed. "Dammit! Where is my brain today? I swear it is on another planet!" I grunted, causing him to frown. "I don't want to have to make you wait, so, if you want you can go a head home, I completely understand!"

"Well I have another solution," he winked, taking his coat off and warping it around me. It was still warm from his body heat, and the soft fur that was on the inside cuddled up against my skin.

My eyes lit up as I looked back over at him. "Thank you! This is… perfect!"

Slipping on words, he babbled, "A-are you su-sure? Because, you know, if that jacket meant a-a lot to y-you then… you know I wouldn't mind waiting un-unless, well, you know? We could come back for it first thing tomorrow… now that I know where you live and everything."_ He's everything that I could ask for, and more! No matter what anyone else says, he is the one that I have been waiting for! This is exciting? What should I wear? What should I wear? What should I wear, to where? Wowzers I am glad that I didn't say that out loud! Bubbles you really need to start making some sense of yourself, to yourself, and to other people! Stop talking! You're doing it again! You're being senseless Bubbles Katherine Utonium! Stop it! Stop talking to yourself! You've been talking to yourself for over a minutes now and you look like a big idiot! Stop! Okay, on a count of three I am going to stop talking. One. Two. Three! Stop! Oh no I did it again! Oh no, I did it again then too! I'm still doing i-_

"Hey, are you okay? Bubbles? Are you sure that you don't want to wait here so we can get your jacket now? Hello? Is something wrong? Why aren't you speaking?"

Shaking myself out of it by force, I connected myself with the real world once again. Whew. What a relief. "Uhh, oh, sorry about that I was just having a fight with – never mind! And, no, orrrr… I mean yes! I am fine with leaving that silly old thing here for the night! I mean what's the point? It wasn't real fur! I got it Wal-Mart because it looked like real fur-" _Bubbles you have now gone crazy! Do you ever shut up? God, I mean why would you tell him tha-?_

He smirked at me. "Well I am glad that it isn't real fur. You don't look much like an animal killer to me, and plus, who would waste their money on something that stupid anyway? It doesn't even feel that much softer, it's just pointless!"

_OMG…omg…omg… OMG! He doesn't believe in killing animals? He thinks killing animals is pointless? He loves animals? OMG! OMG! We are so much alike! He agrees! He agrees with me? I can't believe this! I mean I can, I always knew it was… he loves animals! I wonder what is favorite kind is? I love the little pandas! Aww! And the penguins? They're so cute when the waddle around! Oh, and kittens! I absolutely adore kittens!_ "You too? Animals are my passion, I've always had this bond with them. I don't know why – well I do… it is because I can talk to them and – uhhh?" I stopped in the middle of my sentence. Did I just say that to his face?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. Did you just say that you can **talk **to animals? …What?"

_Think of something, think of something! Think of something quick_! "I uhh, uhhh, I meant to sa- uhh, w-well what I was tr-trying to say was…_" Come on, you're blowing it! Think! What the heck are you thinking? You already blew it with all of your blabbers, and stammers, and pauses and – wait! I thought of something!_ "Well, yeah! Don't you ever fe-… umm… feel as though you can… uhh… talk with the animals? Like… when… uhhhhh…" _Puppies, think of something with puppies!_ "Like when pup-puppies make those big puppy dog eyes at you? It's… it's almost like you can understand them, and…uhh… hear wh-what they are, you know, like, saying! And stuff…!" _Alright, he is believing you, he's feeding out of the palm of your hand! Don't blow it now! _"Yep! That's what I meant to say, that right there… the only reason I was stammering before was because I thought that you would think I was weird if I said all… all that! I'm not trying to hide any- th-thing from you or anything… No! Where'd you get a crazy idea like… that?" I gulped. _Over kill, Bub, over kill!_

Laughing, he somehow nodded his head in agreement after all of my blundering lying telling, stupid self! "Of course, I know just what you are talking about! Thank god, I thought I was the only one that could read a dogs expression!" he humored, and I gazed at his flushing cheeks. He looked cold. I bet it is because he gave me his coat. Yes, he made that sacrifice for me. Smiling, I closed my eyes, and leaned over next to him, as I stretched my arms over his stomach, trying to keep him warm. He flinched, at first, but then embraced me as well. His arms were strong, as that enclosed around me. Everything was so beautiful about him.

"Boomer… I don't ever want this night to end. I-I… I am having more fun than I have in a very long time. Thank you," I breathed, pushing most of my weight against him.

"Um, well there was one more place that I wanted to take you tonight. God forbid, I thought that it wouldn't be this late… or this cold for that matter… but you don't have to get wet if you don't want," he chuckled, causing me to have an immediate reaction, and I wasn't sure what kind it was.

Cocking my brow at him, I questioned, "Get wet?"

* * *

Well, what did you think? Wasn't as long as I sore it would be, but, who cares? It took me all week to write that little bit! Skool has been a pain in the butt, studying for nine weeks test and all of that crap! But I promise, Christmas break will be coming up soon so therefore I will have more time to write! … I hope anyway! As long as the hoiliday doesn't get in the way, and you forgive me or missing out on a few extra days because of Christmas shopping and planning, then everything is fine!

Bye for now! –Kisses!- Updates coming soooooon.


End file.
